Waiting to Fall
by aggiegirl11
Summary: Aria begins to realize that her relationship with Ezra is not exactly as great as it seems. She lets go of the man she thought she loved, and finds herself with help from her friends and Jason DiLaurentis. Set early Season 2, AU.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is a story idea that just wouldn't leave me alone. It is a work in progress, but I hope to post fairly regularly. This is set in early season 2, and is definitely AU. In this Ian Thomas was A and responsible for Alison's disappearance. I don't own Pretty Little Liars, and this was written purely for my own (and hopefully your) enjoyment.

Chapter 1 – Coming to Terms

Aria Montgomery gazed down at the message on her cell phone as hot, angry tears pooled in her eyes. The message was not from the mysterious A that had been making her life as well as the lives of her friends miserable for months. After all, the A issues had ended with the death of Ian Thomas and the confession of what he had done to Alison DiLaurentis. Instead, the message was from her boyfriend, Ezra Fitz. She was shaken from her thoughts briefly as her friend Spencer Hastings' name and photo popped up on her phone screen indicating an incoming call.

Aria hit the answer button and sniffled, "Hey Spence."

"Aria, I'm in a serious panic." Spencer practically squeaked into the phone.

"What's up? I thought you were going out with Toby tonight." Aria said confused. Spencer was a little high strung, but panic was not really in her vocabulary.

"My parents just informed me that this will be my last date with Toby for at least a month." the words rushed out of Spencer's mouth.

"What? Why?" Aria asked dumbfounded. Most of Rosewood had been suspicious of Toby Cavanaugh, but now that Alison's disappearance had been solved, Aria figured the town and more importantly the Hastings would ease up on Toby.

"They think because Melissa was such a horrible judge of character in men, that I need some time away to evaluate my choices." The contempt was evident in Spencer's tone. She was being punished for her older sister's decision to elope with Ian Thomas, the very man that had a fling with Alison and was responsible for her disappearance and death.

"Oh Spencer," Aria said feeling her friend's pain, "I'm so sorry. So now you have to tell Toby tonight?"

"Yes, and to make matters worse, I have no idea what to wear. There's a lot of pressure on this date. I need it to be memorable so that Toby won't use the month we are apart to find someone else." Spencer said, her voice laced with panic.

"Okay, I'm coming over. I can at least help with wardrobe." Aria said as she began to gather her things and stuff them in her purse.

"Don't you have plans with Ezra?" Spencer asked.

"Not exactly. I'll tell you everything when I get to your house." Aria said her expression darkening. "I will see you in a few minutes."

Aria ended the call and raced down the stairs. "I'm going to Spencer's." She called to her mom who was in the kitchen cleaning up after dinner.

"Be careful!" Ella called back, bringing a small smile to Aria's face. Her mother had just moved back home, and Aria was so very happy to have her back.

Aria arrived at the Hastings' home a few minutes later. She knocked firmly on the door and was greeted by Mrs. Hastings.

"Hello Aria, what brings you by this evening?" Veronica asked with a small smile.

"Wardrobe crisis." Aria said returning the smile.

"Is that Aria?" They heard Spencer call down the stairs.

"Looks like I'm right on time." Aria said as she turned to head up to Spencer's room.

Aria opened the door to Spencer's room, but her friend was nowhere in sight. She took a seat on the bed figuring that Spencer must be rummaging through her closet. She sighed, at least by helping Spence with her outfit she wasn't thinking about Ezra's text from earlier.

"Aria, I have no idea what to wear." Spencer said with a frustrated huff as she poked her head out of her enormous closet. "If my parents have any say this might be the last time I go on a date with Toby for months, and if that's the case I have to leave an impression."

Aria grinned at that frantic girl from her perch on Spencer's bed. "Spence, you always leave an impression. It's your nature."

"Not funny, Montgomery." Spencer said as she pulled another beautiful dress out of her closet and held it up in front of her full length mirror. "This is serious. I want to look so good that Toby will always remember that he thinks I'm beautiful, that he cares about me. That way if anyone tries to turn his head while I can't go out with him, he will think back to tonight and think of me as his own personal Helen of Troy."

"Okay, okay. I get it. You want to stun him, so he will never forget you, even though the chance that your parents actually follow through with this 'Spencer can't date Toby' nonsense for more than a week is slim." Aria returned as Spencer nodded vigorously. "Where exactly is he taking you?"

"Philadelphia. We are going out to a nice dinner, and then he is taking me to see a play at Penn." Spencer answered as she rifled through more of the contents of her expansive closet.

Aria sighed deeply. It sounded like a perfect night to her - dinner out at a beautiful, romantic restaurant, followed by an evening at the theatre. Spencer and Toby would make a striking couple, no matter what Spencer decided to wear, and she was sure people would take notice of them. It reminded Aria that she wouldn't be having an evening like that anytime soon. After all, being noticed in public with her boyfriend, Ezra Fitz, would have serious consequences. It was why they had never been on an actual, out in public, date. A fact that was really starting to weigh heavily in Aria's thoughts. Aria refocused her attention on Spencer's wardrobe situation, knowing that if she was silent too long her perceptive friend would pick up on it. Aria stood up and joined Spencer at the closet, beginning her own assessment of the designer contents.

"Wear this." Aria asserted as she pulled a form fitting, blue, shirred v-neck dress out of the closet. "With these shoes." Aria said again finding a pair of silver, sling back peep toes off the floor.

Spencer tilted her head to one side and assessed the outfit and then took the proffered clothing into her en suite bathroom to change. She returned a few moments later and turned in a circle for Aria to judge the outfit.

"You look great, Spence." Aria said with a tight smile. It was true, Spencer looked like a knockout, and while Aria was happy for her friend, she was jealous too. It had been ages since she had gotten dressed up to go out on a date. For evenings at Ezra's apartment, the dress code was pretty casual. On one hand, it was nice to not feel like she constantly had to impress some one, but on the other hand she wanted to put in the effort to make herself look nice for evenings out.

"That was enthusiastic." Spencer observed with her typical sarcasm.

Aria avoided eye contact, but knew that she had been caught, and that Spencer wouldn't let her leave until she had spilled what was bugging her. Inhaling deeply, Aria resolved to tell Spencer about her Ezra issues. "I'm just feeling a little jealous." Aria admitted.

Spencer narrowed her eyes at her, "Jealous? Of me? Why? Wait, do you have a crush on Toby? Is that what this is about? Has the whole 'hot for teacher' thing just been an act? Is that why you didn't 'exactly' have plans with Ezra tonight?"

Aria held her hand up to stop Spencer's babbling. "No, I don't have a crush on Toby. I think you two are perfect for each other."

Spencer let out a sight of relief, although she already knew that she had overreacted. Aria wasn't the boyfriend stealing type of friend. "Okay, then what is it?"

"I just feel like I may never go on a real date again. I never get to wear pretty dresses to impress Ezra, or go out to dinner and have people look at us and think 'what a cute couple'. I guess this whole secret relationship business is just starting to get to me. I feel like I'm too young to have all of my date nights be ordering take out and watching a movie on the sofa. Do you remember when we were younger and we played that game where everyone had to name their secret shame?"

Spencer nodded, indicating that she remembered.

"I'm beginning to feel like I am Ezra Fitz's secret shame." Aria concluded as tears formed in her eyes. "Right before you called me, he texted me to cancel our plans for tonight. He told me that he was having some friends from college over, and that it would be best if I didn't come."

Spencer immediately rushed to Aria and threw her arms around her. It was an unusual gesture for Spencer, but the last few months and A's torture had made her more affectionate with those she cared about, out of fear that something terrible would happen and they wouldn't know how she felt about them.

"I want you to listen to me, Aria Montgomery." Spencer said after she released the petite girl. "You do not deserve to be anyone's secret shame. You are an amazing friend and person, and if Fitz doesn't realize that, then he needs to get lost."

Aria smiled slightly at her friend's words. "I don't know what to do, Spence. I feel like our relationship is going nowhere, but I do care about him. So much that it hurts sometimes."

"I think you should talk to him, in person. Go to him right now, while you are feeling like this, before he has a chance to smile and say all the right things to make you forget that you felt this way. Your heart will know what to do."

"You're pretty great at this advice stuff, Spencer." Aria said with a sniffle as she pulled her cell phone out of her purse to check the time.

"Well you know, it is a Hastings family trait," Spencer returned, "to be good at everything."

Spencer's comment earned her a genuine smile from her friend as Aria stood to leave.

"Wish me luck?" Aria asked.

"You don't need luck, Aria." Spencer reminded her. "You just need to be true to your feelings."

Aria nodded as she walked into the hall from Spencer's bedroom. "Have fun on your date. There's no way that Toby won't remember you after tonight. You look wonderful."

"Thanks, Ar."

Fifteen minutes later, Aria stood in front of Ezra's door, curling and uncurling her fist debating whether or not she should knock. She could hear the sound of a stereo coming from inside the apartment. Spencer's words came back to her, and gave her the courage that she needed to tap on the door. Within moments, the door opened and Ezra appeared. A shocked expression formed on his face as he took in Aria.

"Aria, what are you doing here?" He asked, annoyance creeping into his voice as he glanced over his shoulder to the party behind him.

"I need to talk to you." Aria said firmly.

"It can wait." He said backing away from the door. "My friends are here and I can't explain this to them."

"Actually, it can't wait." Aria said frowning at him and pulling him out into the hall. He had told her a number of times that she was the most important thing in his life, but his actions tonight were showing differently.

"Aria, what's going on?" Ezra asked, worried that Aria was not acting like her self.

"When I saw Jackie at the Hollis faculty mixer that my dad hosted, I had two thoughts." Aria started.

Ezra winced at the mention of Jackie, as she had been a point of contention between them since Aria had found out about her existence, but he didn't interrupt. He wasn't quite sure how he felt about the Jackie situation. His feelings for her still simmered below the surface, and while he cared a great deal for Aria, the complicated nature of their relationship made it difficult to be completely satisfied. Things with Jackie still felt unfinished somehow. The fact that she was currently inside of his apartment with their other college friends, made the situation even stranger.

Aria continued, "My first thought was an angry one. I couldn't understand how you could have neglected to tell me that you were going to be working with the woman that you had loved enough to propose to, and who you weren't over when you met me. But, my second thought as I looked at her, was that she looked like someone who belonged with you. She was poised, and polished, and successful. You could take her out to dinner and people would think nothing of it, save maybe the passing thought that two of you look nice together."

"Aria..." Ezra began, "where are you going with this?"

Aria looked into his eyes, and knew what she had to say. Their relationship was all wrong. She cared about him, yes, but they were at completely different places in their lives and it would only become more painfully obvious as time moved forward.

"Earlier tonight I was over at Spencer's helping her get ready for a date, stewing about the fact that I can't be included when you hang out with your friends, I realized how much I have given up being with you. I don't get to have those nervous butterflies getting ready for a special date, or feel anxious that you will say the right things to my parents when you pick me up, or feel happy as others look at us envious of how good we look together, or how happily in love we are. Everything is such a closely guarded secret, that it's as if I don't even get to feel."

Ezra stared at her incredulously as he took in her words. She looked beautiful, even as she exposed her vulnerability. He felt anger at her words though. He was the one who was making sacrifices for them, not her. She should be mature enough to know that a relationship was more than those silly feelings that she described.

His anger bubbled up and he exclaimed, "What you've given up? What about me, Aria? I have risked everything to be with you. My job, my reputation, and if your father were to ever find out probably my physical well being. And yet, you want to talk about school girl feelings and how important they are to you? I'm not seventeen, Aria, my choices have consequences. You're right, Jackie would be a much better fit for me. The people inside know about life, they are adults, and you just wouldn't fit in with them."

Aria's eyes brightened with ire. "You've certainly taken a great many risks," she said heatedly as she paced in front of him, "keeping me holed up in your apartment, never acknowledging me as anything other than your student in public. Ezra, I don't even get to be your friend in front of people. People probably think I'm just a pathetic little girl with a crush on her English teacher. Poor, naive little Aria, follows Fitz around and he doesn't pay her any attention."

"You are naive, Aria. To think that we could have any semblance of a normal relationship in public. Do you know what that could do to me? It could, no, it would ruin me." Ezra said his voice rising. "And yet, I chose to be with you anyway, and this is what happens. You throw it back in my face that I am an adult, not one of your silly classmates that could be taking you on dates."

Aria looked him directly in the eyes, her voice a little calmer, and said, "You keep harping on my 'silly feelings,' but it's not silly that I don't want to feel like your dirty little secret. I shouldn't have to be your secret shame, Ezra. And if you can't understand that feeling like you are ashamed of being with me is a real, concrete emotional problem, then maybe I'm not the immature one, maybe you are."

"Aria, you are seventeen years old. You haven't really lived. You don't understand how the world works. I have had so many life experiences, and you just haven't." Ezra said in a slightly condescending tone as he took her hand. "It's probably better if we end this now. We are just too different, and you aren't as grown up as I thought you were."

Aria's eyes widened at his words. She hadn't lived? One of her best friends was buried in the local cemetery, she had kept her father's dirty secret for a year, she had uprooted her life and moved to a different continent, and she had been stalked by a relentless bully for months, for Ezra to insinuate that none of that constituted life experience hurt. Unshed tears pricked at Aria's eyes as she turned to leave. She wouldn't let him have the satisfaction of seeing her cry though, so she turned quickly and said, "Enjoy your new job, Ezra. I hope that it brings you everything that you want. Maybe things would have worked out if we had met at a different time in our lives. Goodbye."

And with those parting words, she began to walk away, leaving their relationship within the hallway of his apartment building.

As she pressed the button for the elevator, she heard him say, "Maybe, when you're older we can try again."

She held her tears at bay, until she made it back to her car. As she unlocked her door and slid behind the steering wheel sobs began to overtake her. Despite her qualms about their secrecy, she cared about him, and letting him go hurt worse than almost anything she had experienced. He was her first love in so many senses of the term. She had never cared about any of her boyfriends the way she cared about him. He was her first taste of a grown up relationship. For so long she had thought he was perfect. He was mature, and engaging, and intelligent. He was everything she wanted, and now it was over. She would probably feel better if she could channel her anger at the things he said to her, or if she could remember the thoughts that had driven her to his apartment in the first place. Being with him, it had felt like she hadn't been living her life to its fullest potential, but being without him felt like she wasn't living at all.

Eventually, she calmed down enough to drive home.

The evening air was chilly as she made her way up the walkway in front of her house. She unlocked the front door and was immediately hit with the warmth from a roaring fire in the living room where her parents were sitting together laughing and sharing a bottle of wine. She smiled slightly. At least one good thing would come out of this day, her mom had officially moved back in.

"Aria, is that you?" Ella called out as Aria closed the heavy front door.

"Yes, mom, it's just me." Aria said walking into the light, hoping that her earlier fit of crying wasn't obvious.

"How was Spencer's?"

"It was good. She was freaking out a little about her date, but she eventually calmed down. You know how she gets."

Ella smiled at Aria, glad to be back at home with her family. "Are you heading up to bed?"

"I have some homework to finish first, but yes."

"Okay, well goodnight, sweetie."

"Night, mom. It's good to have you back." Aria said as she climbed the stairs to her room.

Aria walked into her room and flipped on the light. She really did have some homework to finish, but all she wanted to do was collapse into her bed and cry herself into the oblivion of sleep. She sat down at her desk and pulled her school work out of her backpack. Her English textbook reminding her of something that she had forgotten. Tomorrow was Ezra's last day teaching at Rosewood High. She didn't know how she could handle facing him in class, in front of her friends and classmates. Maybe she could feign sickness. She shook her head at the thought. It would have worked with her dad, but her mom would definitely catch on. She knew that the girls could probably think of some way to get her out of English class. And tomorrow was Friday, so she just had to make it a few hours and then she would get the reprieve of the weekend. She sighed as she began to work on her math homework. It had been the longest day of her life, and tomorrow would likely be just as challenging as she said goodbye to Ezra again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Naive Orleans

Aria was awoken from her restless sleep the next morning by her cell phone chirping to alert her that she had a new text message. Her stomach filled with dread. It was instinctual after all of the torment A had unleashed on her. She took a deep breath and reminded herself that A no longer existed. It was probably just one of her friends texting her, or Ezra. Not that the latter was much better than A after the previous night's events. Aria sighed in relief as Spencer's name popped up on her screen as she unlocked the phone. She opened the text message, hoping to get a report on Spencer and Toby's date. Instead, she was met with Spencer's message of "how did it go?"

Aria stared at the phone for a moment, trying to determine how to answer her friend's query. She finally settled for texting back, "ugh... I will tell you all about it at school."

After hitting send, Aria glanced at herself in the mirror and noticed that covering up her lack of sleep was going to prove quite the challenge. There was part of her that didn't care what she looked like, but then a larger part of her, the part that had always been independent and stubborn, wanted to look her best, so that Ezra would know that she wasn't completely broken up over him, even though truthfully, she was. Aria carefully selected her outfit, and made sure her makeup was perfect before heading down to the kitchen. The thought of food made her feel nauseous, but she needed to at least put in an appearance and take a piece of fruit or something so that her mother wouldn't be suspicious.

As Aria peeked into the kitchen, she noticed a note stuck to the counter top next to a basket of muffins.

Aria,

Mike and I went to school early. See you there.

Mom

Aria exhaled slowly. At least she wouldn't have to answer any questions from her mother immediately, and she wouldn't have to eat anything that she might just throw up later. She steeled herself to face the day and threw her bag over her shoulder. She wasn't sure if she could make it through the day without crying, or having a breakdown, but she knew she had to try.

"Aria, over here!" Hanna Marin called out and waved as soon as she saw Aria approaching the Rosewood High courtyard.

"Yep, because she never would have found us on her own." Spencer muttered rolling her eyes. The action earned her a glare from Hanna.

Hanna, Spencer, and Emily had gathered together before school, waiting for Aria. Spencer had told the girls a little about her conversation with Aria the night before, but not knowing what happened after Aria left her house, she didn't have much to add to the speculation about the status of Aria's relationship with their soon to be former English teacher.

"Cute dress." Hanna said as Aria joined their circle.

Aria grinned and looked down at her ivory colored lace dress that she had paired with hunter green tights and brown boots. It was actually a lot more understated than what she normally wore, but she hadn't felt much like standing out that morning. "Thanks, Hanna."

"Okay, now that Hanna has had a chance to breakdown your fashion choice, spill." Spencer blurted.

"Really subtle, Spencer." Emily said elbowing Spencer slightly, even though she too was eager to know what had happened between Aria and Mr. Fitz.

"I'm guessing that since you are at school today, and not curled up in your bed in the fetal position, things went well last night?" Spencer added.

The grin dropped from Aria's face, and her eyes began to cloud with tears. "Actually, Ezra and I broke up last night." Aria said quietly.

"Oh Aria, I'm so sorry." Emily said putting her arm around the shorter girl.

"What happened?" Hanna asked.

"I came to terms with the fact that he and I are at vastly different stages of our lives, and I can't live my life hiding out anymore." Aria stated her voice trembling.

Spencer put her hand on Aria's shoulder and said, "I know that it sucks right now, but if it's any consolation, I think what you did was incredibly brave and strong."

"Thanks, Spence." Aria said giving her friend a watery smile. "I appreciate that. Now, I just have to remember that when I am on the verge of an emotional breakdown because I just broke up with the only guy I have ever loved. And when I have to sit through his class today."

Hanna smacked her forehead. "I almost forgot that today was his last day. Do you want us to run interference or something so you can skip his class?"

Aria shook her head. "No, he accused me of being immature, so I would like to face him and show him that he was wrong. Even though I know it is going to hurt."

Hanna smiled at her. "You're amazing, Aria Montgomery. You know that right?"

The warning bell rang for their first class, ending the conversation between the girls. The morning went by without incident and Aria only found herself tearing up thinking about Ezra every half hour or so. Which she was pretty proud of, all things considered. Despite her success at keeping her tears mostly at bay, lunch still seemed unappetizing as she sat with her friends at their usual table. The girls tried to keep the conversation light, talking about the upcoming fashion show that they were helping with. Aria's strong facade began to crumble after lunch, as it got closer to time for her to face Ezra in his classroom.

"You guys go on in without me." Aria said in the hallway as they were about to enter Fitz's class. "I think I need to run to the restroom and freshen up a bit."

The three girls eyed her speculatively, if not a little suspiciously. She had been so brave earlier, and now it seemed as though she was backing down, ready to collapse at the prospect of facing her ex.

"I'm serious. I'll be fine." Aria said urging the girls to go into the classroom without her. They eventually listened and went to class. Aria stood rooted to her spot in the hall watching the classroom fill up with students. She could make out Ezra's dark hair from the doorway. He was smiling at something one of the guys that sat in the front row said. Suddenly, Aria couldn't breathe, she felt weak and dizzy. She wasn't even aware of what was happening until she felt the world fade to black. As her knees buckled, she felt a pair of strong arms reach out and grab her before she hit the ground.

She woke up a few minutes later disoriented. "Where am I, and what happened?" She asked out loud, not bothering to open her eyes, and unaware of the presence of another person in the room.

"You're in the nurse's office, and you passed out in the hall." A smooth voice said.

She opened her eyes and quickly tried to sit up.

"Whoa there." The voice said. "If you try and move too fast you may faint again."

"Jason?" Aria asked looking into the bright green eyes of Alison DiLaurentis' older brother. "What are you doing here?"

Jason smiled at her, "I just moved back. My dad needed someone to run the company from Rosewood and thought I would be the best fit. I am actually here at the high school pitching a counseling program for at risk youth to the principal. I had just finished meeting with him when I saw you faint."

"Oh," Aria said looking down, embarrassed that she had fainted in the middle of the hallway, and even more embarrassed that Jason had caught her. If she was honest with herself, she had always had a bit of a crush on Ali's older brother, even though she hadn't agreed with most of his behavior in high school. It was as if she could always tell that there was this different, better person underneath all of his partying.

"Here," Jason said handing Aria a package of chocolate peanut butter cups, "You should probably eat something. It will help if you get dizzy again."

"These are my favorites." Aria said taking a bite out of one of the candies. "How did you know?"

Jason blushed for a moment and then laughed. "Who do you think Ali conned into going and getting the snacks for all of your slumber parties? I remember your favorite, because it's the same as mine."

Aria smiled at his confession. "Well, it looks like I owe you some candy."

They continued chatting easily, unaware that they were being watched from the hallway.

Spencer, Hanna, and Emily were crowded around the door to the nurse's office, watching Jason and Aria conversing. They were unaware that Ezra Fitz had come to stand behind them, equally curious about the conversation going on in the office.

"Is that Jason DiLaurentis?" Emily asked.

"I think so, but I don't remember him being so hot." Hanna said eying Jason's dark jeans, button down oxford, and blazer.

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Only you, Hanna. Although I have to admit that he actually looks like a functioning member of society now that he's sober."

"Aria seems to be enjoying his company." Hanna said with a smirk as they watched Jason reach up to wipe a smudge of chocolate off of Aria's face.

"She did always have a crush on him, when we were younger." Emily said thoughtfully.

"Really?" Spencer asked. "I didn't know that."

"I mean, she never admitted it to me, but there was always this strange tension between them when we would all stay at Ali's." Hanna added.

"I guess now that you mention it, it makes sense. They both always have been pretty unique." Spencer said pondering her friend and Jason DiLaurentis.

"Girls, you should probably get back to class." The voice of Mr. Fitz said from behind them. The angry, jealous look on his face was unmistakable as he turned to glare at the scene in the nurse's office.

The three girls exchanged knowing glances and said in unison, "Yes, sir." They made their way back to English class, with Mr. Fitz following behind them still glowering.

Meanwhile, Aria and Jason were still conversing in the nurse's office. "I think the nurse went to find your mom." Jason said as he discarded the wrapper from the candy that Aria had just finished.

"Oh." Aria said her face falling, knowing that she was going to have to come with a cover story for fainting that had nothing to do with Ezra.

"So, any idea what may have caused your fainting spell?" Jason asked, as if he was reading her mind.

Aria nodded. "It's a long story, but let's just say I haven't eaten much between lunch yesterday and today."

Jason raised an eyebrow, knowing that Aria wasn't telling him the complete truth, but also knowing that he had no real right to know. After all, he hadn't seen her for years, other than briefly at his sister's funeral.

"Aria! Are you okay?" Ella Montgomery asked hurriedly as she rushed into the office.

Aria gave her mom a weak smile. "I'm fine. I was just in a rush this morning and didn't get the chance to eat breakfast, and lunch wasn't very appetizing, so I just got a little light headed in the hall. Fortunately, Jason caught me before I could hit the ground."

Ella looked to Jason with a warm smile. "It seems like we owe you, Jason."

"Not at all, Mrs. Montgomery." Jason said with a smile of his own. "I'm just glad that my meeting with the principal ended at the right time to catch Aria."

"Jason was pitching a counseling program for at-risk youth." Aria said at her mother's questioning expression.

"How wonderful!" Ella exclaimed with another bright smile for Jason.

"Mom, would it be okay if I go home instead of finishing the day? I still feel a little woozy." Aria asked hopefully.

"Of course." Ella said sympathetically. "Let me just go see if the can get someone to cover the class that I was subbing in for the last few hours of the day."

"Actually, if it is okay with you, I could take Aria home," Jason suggested, "We could get something to eat and catch up on the way."

"That's very nice of you Jason, but I wouldn't want to inconvenience you." Ella said.

"It wouldn't be an inconvenience at all. Your house is on my way home."

Ella looked to Aria, who nodded slightly indicating that she was okay with the plan. "Well alright then. I will see you at home after school, Aria. Please be careful and take it easy."

"Yes, mom." Aria said standing up from her perch on the fainting couch in the office.

Smiling at Jason, Aria followed him out to his shiny, new convertible. He opened the passenger side door for her and helped her into the leather seat, before taking his place on the driver's side.

"So, where to?" Jason asked after adjusting the volume of the alternative station playing on the radio.

"You can just take me home." Aria said quietly, tears threatening again as they passed by Ezra's car in the parking lot.

"I could do that," Jason said briefly turning to her and taking in her emotional state as they stopped at a stop sign, "But, I told your mom that I would feed you, and I don't want her to think that I want you to faint again. Besides, you look like you could use some comfort food."

Aria nodded. "Okay. Let's go to the Brew. I'm thinking a grilled cheese sandwich and some tomato soup sounds pretty great."

Jason smiled softly as he steered the car toward downtown Rosewood's popular coffee shop and cafe. Aria was starting to feel a little light headed again by the time they entered the Brew's dark interior. Jason aware that Aria was swaying a little as she walked, steered her to a table and helped her sit down.

"I'm going to go order for us." Jason said after making sure that Aria was settled at the table. "Do you still want the grilled cheese and soup?"

"Yes, but Jason, you don't have to buy my lunch. That's really not necessary." Aria said feeling guilty that he was being so nice to her.

Jason quickly placed his hand on top of her hand that was resting on the table. "Aria, I know I don't have to buy your lunch, but I want to. It's what friends do."

Aria smiled at him, getting lost in the light of his green eyes, and the warmth of his touch on her hand, "You craft a pretty convincing argument, friend."

Jason returned her smile, squeezed her hand, and then headed to the counter to order their lunch.

They spent a companionable hour eating a leisurely lunch at the Brew, and catching up on lighter topics, like Jason's plans for his house, and Aria's plan to take a design class at Hollis. As Jason drove Aria home, Aria realized that she felt better than she had at school. She hadn't thought about Ezra too much during lunch, but she knew that once she returned to the confines of her room the hurt would roar back forcefully. Jason insisted on walking Aria to the front door of her house, and they lingered on the front porch for a few moments.

"Thank you again for lunch." Aria said as they climbed the front steps.

"You're welcome." Jason returned. "I'm glad you agreed to let me take you to lunch. It was really great to catch up with you."

"It was great to catch up with you too, Jason."

"I know you said that the cause of your fainting spell earlier is a long story, and I'm probably the last person that you want to talk to about it, but if you do decide you want to talk about, just know that I'm here, Aria. I would be happy to listen, long story or not."

Aria hugged Jason for his words, startling him. "Thanks, Jason. I'm not quite ready to talk about it, but I will remember that when I am."

Jason nodded as Aria released him from the hug. "Go get some rest, Aria." he said as he turned to head back to his car.

"Bye, Jason." Aria said walking through the front door of her house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up!**

Chapter 3 – Breathe

Sunlight was streaming in through the cafeteria windows on a Friday afternoon, bathing Aria's lunch table with warmth. It had been three weeks since her break up with Ezra, and Aria was starting to feel alive again.

She still felt pangs of remorse and pain occasionally when she thought about him, and every time songs that reminded her of him played on the radio she had to change the station or risk bursting into tears. She had a nagging feeling that she would always have those thoughts when she was reminded of him, but she was getting better with time, and with the support of her friends. Since the break up, Aria had been spending more time with the girls, and after all that they had been through, it felt great to just be seventeen and carefree.

"So, what do you think?" Hanna asked Aria, breaking into her thoughts.

"About what?" Aria asked sheepishly, aware that she had been caught not paying attention to her friends' conversation.

"Earth to Aria," Hanna said, although her smile softened her words, "I was asking you what you thought about having a sleepover at your place tonight."

"Oh. That sounds great!" Aria said smiling at all of her friends. "We can order pizza and take over the living room with magazines and chick flicks."

"Exactly." Hanna said satisfied that she had Aria's attention now. "I was thinking that it would be the perfect end to this week. School has been really dragging me down."

"School always drags you down." Spencer added to Hanna's comment. "You wouldn't come if it wasn't the law, and you didn't get to wear cute outfits."

Hanna stuck her tongue out at Spencer's snarky remark. "Admit it Spence, this week has been awful."

"It has been pretty rough." Spencer finally conceded.

"Yeah, our swimming coach has been calling extra practices in preparation for next week's meet." Emily added. "I could definitely use a fun break."

"So, we're agreed? Sleepover at Aria's? Meet up around eight?" Hanna asked.

"Agreed." The other three girls said in unison.

"Aria, can I talk to you for a minute?" Ella Montgomery asked as she approached the girls' table.

"Sure, mom. What's up?" Aria asked.

"Your dad found Mike's keys in the floorboard of the car this morning. I have a meeting after school so I can't go get them, but I was wondering if you could go over to your dad's office after school and pick them up and take them to Mike's pick up game at the park?" Ella asked.

"No problem." Aria said.

"Thanks, Aria." Mrs. Montgomery said smiling at her daughter. She was happy that whatever had been bothering Aria lately seemed to be lifting its hold on her.

The bell rang signaling the end of the lunch period, and the girls went to their classes, with the agreement confirmed to meet up at Aria's at eight that evening. The rest of her Friday classes passed quickly, as Aria was looking forward to spending time with her friends, and maybe even taking in a few minutes of her brother's basketball game at the park. Her happy mood continued as she drove to the Hollis campus to pick up her brother's keys from her dad. She let the warm, fresh air breeze in through the windows and turned the volume up on the radio as she passed by the picturesque buildings on campus. She pulled into the parking lot next to her father's car and got out to head up to his office. She took a deep breath as she reached the hallway that housed her dad's office. She had always loved the smell of the old building that housed the Hollis English department. It smelled like old books and chalk.

"Aria?" A familiar voice asked from the office door to her left. "What are you doing here?'

Aria turned and plastered a smile on her face, "Ezra, hi. I'm actually looking for my dad. Have you seen him around?"

"Uh, no, I haven't seen him." Ezra said. "So, how have you been? I've missed you."

Aria paused. He had missed her, but had she missed him? Sure, she had missed their conversations, she missed the stability of having him in her life, but she had felt more carefree in the last three weeks than she had in years. If she was honest with herself, she had to admit that part of that carefree attitude was because she was no longer afraid of her secret relationship being exposed. Still, as she looked up at him, she did feel a slight tugging on her heart. He would, after all, always be her first love. "I've been okay. I've been spending a lot of time with the girls."

Ezra nodded. "I've been thinking, maybe we could agree to try us again after you graduate. You could wait until then right?"

Aria raised an eyebrow. "And you would wait for me? You wouldn't date anyone else while I'm still in high school?"

Ezra didn't have a chance to answer her question before Jackie Molina turned down the hall and interrupted their conversation by exclaiming "Hey Z!."

"Jackie, you remember Aria from the faculty mixer at the Montgomery's right?" Ezra asked awkwardly as Aria raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, of course!" Jackie said smiling somewhat condescendingly at Aria. "You're Byron's little girl."

Aria held back a snort. She wasn't sure on what planet being seventeen constituted being a little girl, but something about her obviously threatened Jackie enough that she felt the need to make her seem younger than her years.

"Are we still on for dinner tonight?" Jackie asked Ezra, while possessively grabbing his arm and sneaking a glance at Aria.

"Um... yeah." Ezra said awkwardly. "I'll see you at seven-thirty."

"It's a date." Jackie said flirtatiously, releasing his arm.

"It was good to see you again, Aria." Jackie smiled an insincere smile.

"You too." Aria lied somewhat convincingly.

"Well, I guess that answers that question." Aria muttered, rolling her eyes at Ezra as he looked guiltily at her. "I don't think I can wait around for someone who has time in his life to date other people. See you around, Mr. Fitz."

He stared after her as she entered her father's office.

Aria shut the door quickly behind her and looked around for her dad. He was nowhere to be seen and she figured that he was still in class. She took a moment to collect herself. Truthfully, running into Ezra, and the awkward encounter that ensued shook her up more than she cared to admit. She felt the sting of tears beginning to form in her eyes, but took a deep breathe and willed them away. She picked a book off of the shelves that lined one wall of the office, and took a seat on the small sofa to wait for her dad. She had barely made it through a chapter when the office door opened and her dad walked in.

"Aria!" He exclaimed, surprised to see his daughter in his office on a Friday afternoon. "What's up?"

"Mom sent me to pick up Mike's keys and take them to his pick up game." Aria answered.

"Of course, let me just grab them from my desk." He handed the keys to Aria, and smiled at her. "Thanks for taking these to your brother."

"No problem. I thought I might take in a few minutes of his game before I head home." Aria said heading for the door.

"That's a nice idea." Byron returned. "I'm heading home in about an hour and a half. I will see you there."

"See you later, dad." Aria called as she left her dad's office, and the awkwardness that she felt after seeing Ezra behind.

Aria arrived quickly at the park where her brother frequently played pick up basketball games with his friends. She had no idea what court he was on, but she knew most of his friends so she figured she would be able to spot the game pretty quickly. She searched for several minutes, not seeing her brother on any of the courts. She did, however, see some of his friends on one court, and Jason DiLaurentis on another. She tried to force herself not to look at Jason's shirtless figure, but her seventeen year old hormones kicked into overdrive as she watched him sink shot after shot. She knew that she should tear herself away and go ask Mike's friends if they knew where he was, but she was mesmerized. She blushed as Jason locked eyes with her. She had been caught, and it appeared that he wasn't going to let her go without talking to him first. He walked slowly in her direction as a grin appeared on his face.

"Looking for a game to join?" He teased.

Aria let out a small laugh and shook her head no. "I'm looking for my brother. You haven't seen him around, have you? He usually plays here everyday after school."

Jason frowned. "I've played here everyday for the last few weeks, and I haven't seen him once."

It was Aria's turn to frown at Jason's answer. Her brother had been acting strange lately, and she was starting to feel worried about him.

Jason noticed her distraction and gently put his hand on her arm. "Do you want to talk about it? We could grab coffee or something."

His offer was delivered with such warmth, that Aria immediately felt better. She looked into his sincere eyes and offered him a small smile of her own. "That sounds nice."

He nodded. "Just let me grab my stuff and we can head out."

Jason retreated to the other side of the court where he retrieved his t-shirt, put it back on, and tossed his duffle bag over his shoulder. He walked back to Aria and asked, "Do you have preference for where we go for coffee?"

She shook her head, "I wouldn't mind trying some place new. Some place not in Rosewood."

"I think I have an idea." Jason said leading Aria to his convertible.

They chatted easily as Jason began driving in the direction of Philadelphia. "Sorry I'm a little under dressed. If I had know that I would be taking you out for coffee, I would have at least brought a change of clothes." Jason said as he pulled in front of an old building close to downtown.

Aria giggled, she had just been thinking about what an interesting pair they made with Jason still in his basketball gear, and her wearing a tribal print a-line dress. "I think you look fine, Jason."

He shook his head as he got out of the car, and walked over to open Aria's door. Aria stepped out and looked up at the cafe in front of her. The sign read "The Art of Java" and she could make out extremely comfortable looking couches through the front window. They entered the cafe, and began to make their way to the counter to order. Aria smiled genuinely as she took in her surroundings. Art covered the walls, ranging from abstract to impressionist, all of it unique and beautiful.

"What would you like?" Jason asked gently placing his hand on the small of her back and bringing her back from her assessment of the cafe's walls.

"I'll have an Americano." Aria told the barista quietly, as she reached for her purse. Before she could pull out money to pay for her drink, Jason had already handed the barista his credit card.

Aria looked at him and said, "Jason, you don't have to buy my coffee."

He smiled at her. "I know I don't have to, but I want to. I asked you here, remember?"

She nodded and smiled at him as he led her to one of the comfortable looking couches to wait for the drinks. They didn't have to wait long for the drinks to be delivered. Aria slowly took a sip of her Americano and then asked, "How in the world did you find this place?"

Jason grinned. "The owners are actually the parents of one of my best friends from college. They decided to open this place about two years ago to showcase the art of up and coming local artists. Ryan brought several of us for the opening. Do you like it?"

"Do I like it? I love it! It's absolutely amazing." Aria said as she placed her hand on Jason's. "Thank you so much for bringing me here."

"You're welcome." Jason returned happily.

"I really needed to get out of Rosewood for a little while. I am just feeling so overwhelmed." Aria said deciding to open up to Jason. After all, he had been nothing but kind to her, and had offered to listen if she ever needed someone to talk to.

"With your brother?" Jason asked, remembering the look on her face when he had told her that he hadn't seen Mike at the basketball courts for weeks.

"Yes, and no." Aria said sighing. "Mike hasn't been acting like himself ever since our parents got back together. I know that part of it is my fault. They paid so much attention to me with Ali's disappearance, and Ian's confession, that I'm sure Mike feels neglected. But his moodiness is not the only thing overwhelming me."

Aria's eyes met Jason's as she paused. She took a deep breath. It was now or never. She had to decide if she was willing to tell him about Ezra and all of her feelings. Truth be told, she hadn't even told her friends, with the exception of Spencer, about the depth of her feelings, and her confusion concerning her own self worth that stemmed from her relationship with Ezra.

Jason watched the conflicting emotions flitter across Aria's face. He gently took her hand in his and squeezed it softly. "You can tell me anything Aria."

Aria nodded and began, "The day that I fainted at school I had just broken up with my boyfriend the night before. Normally, I could have held myself together, but the guy that I had been dating, also happened to by my English teacher, Mr. Fitz. That day was his last day teaching at Rosewood High. He recently accepted a job at Hollis." She glanced up to see Jason's reaction.

His face was impassive, but he still held Aria's hand in his own, and he squeezed it reassuringly, letting her know that she could continue.

"We had broken up, because I was tired of all of the secrecy in our relationship. It always felt like he was ashamed of me. He never wanted to come clean to my parents, or go anywhere in public with me. Honestly, I felt completely worthless in our relationship, like I was incredibly lucky to have him, I loved him, but I was nothing important to him." Aria swiped at a tear that had escaped from her eyes and was trickling down her cheek, before concluding, "I ran into him just before I came to the park. He asked me to wait for him, not to date anyone else until we could be together after I graduate. I asked him if he would do the same, and we were interrupted by the girl he is currently dating."

"Oh, Aria." Jason said sadly releasing her hand and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He pulled her close and she instinctively buried her face into his shoulder. "You could never be worthless. You are vibrant, and caring. You're smart and funny and beautiful. Any man would be lucky to have a relationship with you."

Aria sniffled and looked up at Jason. "You're too sweet Jason. Listening to me babble on about my boy issues. What about you, need any girl advice that I could help you with?"

Jason shook his head, "Nah, I'm not really looking to date right now. I am, however, happy to listen anytime you need to talk."

Aria's heart constricted a little, but she wasn't sure why."Thank you, Jason, really. You have no idea how much I needed to talk about this."

He squeezed her shoulder gently and smiled. "You're more than welcome."

Aria pulled her phone out of her purse and noticed the time. "I probably need to get home. The girls are coming over at eight."

"Sure thing." Jason said standing up. He offered Aria his hand and helped her up off the couch.

They talked a little bit about Jason's friends from college, and Aria's plans for college as they drove back to Rosewood. It wasn't long before they pulled up in front of Aria's house. Before Aria could thank Jason again, he began to speak.

"I lied before." He said quickly.

Aria gave him a perplexed look.

"I am interested in dating. I would love it if you would go out to dinner with me tomorrow night." He continued. "I was just afraid that it would be too soon for you, but I can't let you go home without telling you that I care about you, and I would love to take you on a date."

Aria was speechless for a moment. She had never imagined that someone like Jason, let alone Jason himself, would be interested in her. Ezra had made it pretty clear that she wouldn't be enough for an older guy. But here was Jason, asking her out, telling her that he cared about her. All of his actions led her to believe that he was telling the truth.

Jason looked nervous as Aria opened her mouth, "I would love to go to dinner with you tomorrow, Jason."

A smile lit up his face. "I'll pick you up around seven?"

Aria nodded her agreement. "Can I tell my parents?"

Jason was momentarily confused, until he remembered all that she had told him about the secrecy of her last relationship. "Of course. Otherwise they might think it is really strange when I knock on the door to pick you up tomorrow."

Aria couldn't believe he was actually planning on coming to the door to pick her up. It was something she had always wanted Ezra to do, but knew would never happen.

"Thank you." she said quietly as she opened the passenger side door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I can't wait." He said a little huskily as she turned and walked to the porch. She gave him one last wave before she disappeared behind the front door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Everything has Changed

Aria sighed dreamily as she leaned against the front door that she had just closed.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class?" Ella asked as she walked down the stairs after hearing Aria's sigh. "Your dad said that you were planning on heading home after checking on Mike's game, but that was several hours ago. What have you been up to?"

Aria couldn't contain her smile. "I was having coffee at this amazing little cafe in Philly."

"Oh?" Ella asked with a raised eyebrow, "May I ask with whom you were having coffee? I am assuming by your weak kneed position by the door it must have been a boy."

Aria rolled her eyes at her mother's perceptiveness. It was still amazing to her that she had been able to keep her relationship with Ezra a secret for so long, with her mother around. "Yes, mom. It was a boy. I ran into Jason at the park, and he asked me to grab coffee with him."

Ella just nodded with what Aria guessed was approval.

"What?" Aria asked, "No lecture about him being too old for me, or that I need to be careful?"

"Aria, I trust you." Ella said reaching out to hug Aria. "Despite Jason's past, I think he's a good kid. Besides if I remember correctly, he skipped fourth grade, so that makes him only four years older than you. I, of all people, can't say anything about that." Ella said reminding Aria that her parents had a four and a half year age difference.

"So that means that you and dad will be okay if I go out to dinner with him, tomorrow?" Aria asked hopefully.

Her mom shrugged and said, "I don't see why not. I will have to ask your father, but as long as you are home by your curfew everything should be fine."

"What did you need to ask me?" Byron asked as he emerged from his study where he had been grading papers since he returned home from work.

"Jason DiLaurentis asked Aria on a date for tomorrow evening, and she wanted to know if we would be okay with it." Ella informed Byron as he came to stand next to her.

"Isn't he a little old for you?" Byron asked Aria, but he was still looking at Ella.

"He's only four years older than me, dad." Aria returned.

Byron nodded slowly. "I suppose that will be okay, but I would like to meet him first. I haven't seen him in years, and while I have heard that he has changed for the better, most of my memories of him involve the wild parties that he used to throw when he was in high school."

"Excellent." Aria said. "He's picking me up at 7 tomorrow night. Make sure you're here."

Ella laughed, because she knew that Byron would never actually refuse his little girl anything, even if it meant getting to know a boy she liked that he had doubts about.

"The girls are coming over in a little while, so I'm going to go get changed. We're going to have a movie night and sleepover." Aria said as she hurried up to her room. She was incredibly grateful for her parents at the moment. She was glad that they enjoyed hosting her friends, and she was especially glad that they were willing to give Jason a chance. She had a feeling that any conversation that she could have had with them regarding Ezra would not have been met with such success. Her parents were all about giving her the freedom to be her own person, but even they had their limits.

Aria quickly changed into her favorite pair of pajamas and got ready for her friends to arrive. She wasn't sure how they were going to react to her news, but regardless of how they felt about it she was excited to be going out with Jason. Hopefully, they would be supportive and would help her pick out something to wear. She heard several car doors shut in her driveway, and peeked out her window to see if it was the girls. Sure enough Hanna, Spencer, and Emily had carpooled and were all heading up her front steps with their sleepover gear in tow. Aria heard her mom greet her friends happily as she headed downstairs to meet them.

"Alright, you girls have fun, but don't get too crazy. I think Byron and I are going to go try and catch a late movie, so we won't be back until midnight or so." Ella said as she left the girls to set up for their evening.

Aria smiled a genuine smile at her mom. "Have fun at the movie mom. See you later."

Hanna, Spencer, and Emily all looked at Aria like she had grown two heads. After Ella left the room, Spencer was the first to speak.

"What's up with the chipper attitude? Did someone slip you some happy pills before we got here or something?"

"I have a date tomorrow!" Aria exclaimed, unable to hold it in with Spencer's questioning.

"Are you getting back together with Fitz?" Emily asked concerned. Shortly after the break up, Emily remembered Aria saying that she wasn't sure if she had made the right decision in breaking up with Ezra, because she did truly love him.

Aria shook her head no, remembering the incredibly awkward conversation with Ezra at Hollis earlier. Something about the interaction felt final, and she was beginning to believe that she could close the Ezra chapter in her life.

"Well, don't leave us in suspense!" Hanna exclaimed breaking into Aria's thoughts. "Who is it?"

Aria bit her lip nervously, and said. "It's with Jason."

"DiLaurentis?" Spencer asked incredulously.

"Yes, that Jason. We went to get coffee today and he asked me out for dinner when he dropped me off."

"And you said yes? Why?" Spencer continued. "He was such a loser in high school. I know you like projects, but Aria he was a total stoner and a jerk. Do you remember how he used to treat Ali?"

Aria felt angry indignation bubbling up inside of her. For all of Spencer's support with the Ezra situation, she was seriously annoyed with her now. Jason had been nothing but kind to her since his return to Rosewood, and if she was honest, he had always been nice to her, even back in his stoner days. "Yes, Spencer, I do remember that he used to fight with Ali when she would provoke him, but you act like fighting with a sibling is the worst thing in the world. If I remember correctly, you and Melissa don't always get along. I'm going out with Jason because I like him. I have really enjoyed talking with him, and I think the person that he is now is worth knowing."

Spencer was taken aback. It had been a long time since the fiery side of Aria's personality had shown itself. She obviously cared about Jason.

"Okay, okay." Spencer said raising her hands in defeat. "I just want you to be careful."

"And I just want details." Hanna added trying to defuse the situation between her two friends. "How did this all happen?"

"Let's get everything set up and I will tell you." Aria said as she began creating her pallet on the living room floor. The other girls followed suit and soon they were all seated on their make shift beds with

snacks laid out in front of them.

"Okay, now spill." Hanna said as she passed Emily a bowl of popcorn.

Aria then began telling the girls about her experience with Ezra at Hollis, searching for her brother at the park, and Jason's invitation for coffee.

"That's a lot to take in." Emily said quietly. "Are you sure you're ready to date again? I mean you and Mr. Fitz were pretty serious and it hasn't quite been a month yet."

Aria smiled at Emily's genuine concern. "Yes, I feel like I am ready to date again. After all, it's just dinner. Besides, it's not like Ezra and I actually ever went on a real date."

Hanna nodded. "My grandmother always says that the best way to get over one guy is to date another."

Spencer made a face. "That's terrible advice."

Hanna stuck her tongue out at Spencer. "All I know, is my grandmother has never had a broken heart for long."

Aria and Emily laughed at their friends' antics.

"I'm not going out with Jason to get over Ezra. I realized today that the Ezra chapter is closed, and will probably never be reopened, and I think I'm okay with that. I mean, Emily can't even refer to him as anything other than Mr. Fitz. What kind of relationship was that really, if my friends don't even feel comfortable calling my boyfriend by his actual name."

"That's a good point." Spencer conceded, ever the logical one.

"So what are you going to wear?" Hanna asked excitedly.

"I don't know yet." Aria confirmed. "I was hoping that we could all figure it out tonight."

The girls nodded their agreement, having performed the act of picking out a date outfit for one another many times.

"Where is he taking you?" Emily asked.

"I don't know that either." Aria said glumly. "All I know is that we are going to dinner."

"Men." Hanna huffed irritatedly. "Don't they know that we need more to go on if we are going to pick out a suitable outfit? We have to know if it is going to be casual, or fancy, or casu-fancy."

"Casu-fancy is not a word, Hanna." Spencer corrected.

"It is now. I think it makes about as much sense as business casual. There's nothing casual about business. I would know, my mom works at a bank." Hanna returned.

Spencer just shook her head at Hanna. Before anyone could say anything else about Aria's wardrobe situation, a knock sounded on the front door. Aria looked at the clock above the tv. It read 10:45. She was a little concerned, as the Montgomery household didn't normally get visitors this late at night. She got up and went to answer the door. She initially smiled when she saw who was on the other side.

"Jason, hi. What are you doing here?" She asked, blushing slightly as Jason took in her floral baby doll cami and short pajama shorts.

Before Jason could answer, Mike stormed out from behind him and up the stairs. Confusion clouded Aria's features and all she could do was move out of her brother's way. She sent Jason a questioning look. "What happened?"

"I found him with a group of his friends trying to break into my house."

Aria covered her mouth in shock and tears threatened. "Jason, I am so sorry. I had no idea." She was worried about her brother's behavior, but there was another selfish part of her that was worried that Jason wouldn't want to go out with her after her brother's little breaking and entering attempt.

Jason put his hand on her shoulder and rubbed softly. "It's okay. I talked to him and I actually got him to open up a little, we're going to talk again later too. I think he is mostly mad at himself right now. I don't think he will do it again."

Aria nodded, still in shock. "Thank you, Jason, for talking to him and not calling the police."

Jason and Aria were both oblivious to the fact that they now had an audience in the form of Spencer, Hanna, and Emily who were watching from the archway that separated the foyer from the living room.

"He's a good kid. He's just a little lost." Jason said, the warm pressure of his hand still on her shoulder.

Aria could feel the tears pooling again as she looked up at Jason. "I would understand if you wanted to cancel on me tomorrow after this. My brother did try to break into your house."

Jason's hand moved from Aria's shoulder to her cheek, as he wiped away a tear that had fallen. "Aria, nothing could make me want to cancel our date tomorrow. Your brother could have stolen my life's savings, and I would still want to go out with you."

Aria smiled up at Jason and let out a small laugh. "I'm glad." She said.

"I should probably get going." Jason said quietly, suddenly aware of their audience. "But I will see you tomorrow at 7."

Aria nodded. "I can't wait."

Jason smiled at her words and turned to leave.

"Wait, Jason." Aria called out as he reached the sidewalk. "Where are we going for dinner tomorrow? Apparently, it's imperative that I know, so that I can pick the right outfit on the causal to fancy scale."

"I made a reservation for us at Sorrento." Jason answered, naming an extremely fancy Italian restaurant in between Rosewood and Philadelphia. "I hope that's okay."

"That sounds perfect. I will see you tomorrow." Aria said with a wave as Jason finished the walk to his car. Aria turned and looked at Spencer and Emily who were now the only two left standing in the doorway between the foyer and the living room. "What happened to Hanna?"

"As soon as she heard Sorrento, she went upstairs to raid your closet." Emily elaborated explaining their blonde friend's absence.

Aria smiled at that. "What are we waiting for? We have an outfit to plan."

Aria, Spencer, and Emily headed up the stairs to join Hanna in her hunt for the perfect outfit for Aria and Jason's first date. Aria stopped short, however, as she looked into her room from the hallway. Half of her closet was strewn about the room and all that was visible of Hanna were her bunny slippers as she dug in the bottom of Aria's closet. "Having any luck down there?" Aria asked as Hanna tossed a pair of shoes behind her.

"Yes." Hanna replied standing up from her position and crossing over to Aria's bed. "You should definitely wear this." She said picking up a short, black dress with fringe that was reminiscent of a flapper dress, but with a modern flair. "With those shoes." She added pointing to the pair of black, open toed heels that she had just tossed from the bottom of Aria's closet.

Emily nodded her head approvingly. "You will look awesome in that outfit, Aria."

"It's perfect for Sorrento." Spencer added, somewhat grudgingly.

Hanna just smirked. "Of course it is. I picked it out, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but it was already in my closet." Aria reminded Hanna taking the dress from her and hanging it on the back of her closet door. "It will be perfect for tomorrow though."

Hanna nodded, "It's young and hip, but also classy and elegant. All traits that you possess my friend."

Aria gave her friend a genuine smile. "Thanks, Han."

"No problem." Hanna returned. "Now, let's go back downstairs and talk about the significant others in our lives. I am dying to know if Mr. and Mrs. H have backed down on the great Toby embargo."

"Did she just use an SAT word to describe my dating situation?" Spencer asked, half disturbed and half impressed.

The other girls just giggled at Spencer's expression, as Hanna led the way back downstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Just Let Go

Aria's leg bounced up and down nervously as she sat at her vanity trying to apply eyeliner without smudging it. To say that she was nervous about her date with Jason was an understatement. As she started on her right eye for the third time she seriously wished she had taken Hanna up on her offer to stay and help with hair and makeup. The girls had stayed up late talking and laughing, being teenagers, and slept in on that Saturday morning. After a late brunch of Byron's famous waffles, Spencer, Emily, and Hanna had left for their homes, but not before extracting promises from Aria to call them after her date. Hanna had held back asking Aria if she wanted some help with her hair and makeup, but Aria had waved her off, wanting the time to herself to reflect on everything that was going on in her life. Now she was regretting that decision. She had spent the entire afternoon reflecting, and now Jason would be on her doorstep in less than an hour and she was only half ready. Her reflections had bounced all over the place, from thinking that maybe she wasn't worthy of going out with someone like Jason, to excitement, to resentment at Ezra for making her doubt her own worth. She had finally calmed down enough to think about getting ready, but now butterflies consumed her stomach as she thought about the evening ahead. Would she say the right things? Would Jason think she was just a silly, naive school girl? Would he want to see her again? Would she want to see him again? What would they talk about? Talking to Jason had been so easy when they had lunch at the Brew or when they went for coffee, but this was a real date, and she had to admit that she was rusty at real dating. Her relationship with Ezra had skipped over this stage.

A knock sounded on her bedroom door, granting Aria a slight reprieve from her nerves.

"Are you okay in here?" Ella asked cracking the door open slightly and poking her head through.

"I don't know." Aria said honestly. Even though her mom didn't know about Ezra, she did know that Aria's real dates had been few and far between.

Ella came further into Aria's room and took the eyeliner from Aria's hand. "Do you not want to go on this date?"

Aria snorted. "Mom, I've applied eyeliner to the same eye three times trying to make it perfect. I think that is a pretty good indicator that I definitely want to go on this date. I'm just nervous. Jason's different from all of the other guys that I've dated. His life hasn't been easy, but he has overcome that. He graduated from Yale. He's smart and thoughtful. I'm just afraid that I won't be enough."

Ella picked up the hot curling iron from the vanity and began helping create loose curls in Aria's hair. "Aria, you've overcome a lot in your life as well. Some of the same things Jason has, in fact. You were reading Jane Austen and F. Scott Fitzgerald while all of your friends were reading Twilight and Gossip Girl. You're mature beyond your years Aria, and Jason sees that."

Aria let out a reluctant smile. "Thanks, mom. I needed to hear that." It was true. After everything that had happened with Ezra, and his thoughts about her youthful naivete when they broke up, Aria had been feeling less like a mature almost adult and more like a seven year old playing dress up.

"You're welcome." Ella said hugging Aria's shoulders and finishing up her curls. "Now, get dressed. Jason will be here any minute, and I don't think you want to leave him alone with your father too long."

Aria's eyes got wide at that statement and she quickly shooed her mother out of her room. "You're right. I need you there as a buffer."

Ella laughed as Aria closed the door behind her. Aria rushed back to her vanity, her hand finally steady enough to apply the perfect line to her eyes. She rushed over to her closet and put on the dress that Hanna had picked for her, admiring the way it made her look older, but fun at the same time. She had just finished putting on her shoes and jewelery when she heard the doorbell ring. She took a deep breath. This was it. She was actually going on a date with Jason DiLaurentis. If someone had told her thirteen year old self, that at seventeen Alison DiLaurentis' hunky older brother would be taking her to dinner, she probably would have squealed, and then blushed profusely. She grabbed her clutch and went to meet her date and save him from the probable interrogation that he was receiving from Byron. As she descended the stairs she saw that her mom and dad were talking to Jason, who was holding a beautiful bouquet of wildflowers, in the foyer, and they were all smiling.

Jason looked up from his conversation with Byron and Ella when he heard the click of Aria's heels on the stairs. His eyes met hers and she smiled brightly as she took the last few steps and joined him and her parents.

"You look beautiful, Aria." He said genuinely as he held the wildflowers out to her.

"Thank you." She said taking the flowers from him and inhaling their fragrant scent. Their eyes met again, and it seemed for a moment that time stood still. Aria couldn't tear her gaze away from Jason, and he was struck by the same affliction.

"You two will probably want to get going if you want to make your reservation." Ella said interrupting their moment. "I can take those and put them in a vase in your room," she said gesturing to the wildflowers that Aria was still clutching.

Aria nodded and handed her mother the flowers. "Thanks, mom."

"Well, I guess we should be going then." Jason said placing his hand on the small of Aria's back.

"Remember what I said about her curfew." Byron said to Jason.

"Yes, sir." Jason returned. "I will have her home by 11:30."

"You two have fun." Byron stated as Jason and Aria walked out of the front door and into the warm evening air.

"So , did my dad reenact the Spanish Inquisition?" Aria asked Jason once they were settled in his car and on their way to the restaurant.

Jason laughed, a loud, happy laugh, which immediately eased Aria's nerves. "No, he stopped just short of threatening to burn me at the stake if I didn't bring you home by your curfew."

Aria smiled, glad that Jason had not only been receptive to her joke, but had reciprocated. "I'm sorry if he made you uncomfortable."

Jason took reached over and took her hand in his. "Aria, it's fine. I'm just glad that he agreed to let you go out with me. I can handle your dad's questioning if it means getting to spend time with you."

It was one of the nicest things a guy had ever said to her, and Aria had to resist the urge to squeal. "I'm glad that my parents agreed too. I'm really looking forward to the evening."

Jason squeezed her hand before releasing it, to focus on driving. "I figured that after dinner, we could check out this little club nearby that is having a tribute night to the Beatles. If you want to, that is."

"That sounds great!" Aria exclaimed excitedly. "I love the Beatles."

"Good. I do too." Jason said as they neared Sorrento and he steered them to the valet. He got out of the car and walked around to open Aria's door. He helped her out and then handed his keys to the valet without releasing his hold on Aria's hand. They entered the restaurant and approached the podium where the maitre d' was glancing over the reservation book.

"Good evening. How can I help you?" He asked looking up from the book as Jason and Aria neared his station.

"I have a reservation for DiLaurentis." Jason stated smoothly. The maitre d' looked through his paperwork and found the reservation.

"Of course, right this way." he said leading them to a table for two that was tucked into a romantic corner.

As Aria sat down at the table, she took in her surroundings. The restaurant was beautiful, with dark walls, crystal chandeliers, crisp white table cloths, and fragrant flower arrangements. She felt honored that Jason had wanted to bring her here.

"I hope this was an okay choice for the restaurant." Jason said after the maitre d' retreated. "I remember that you always liked coming over for dinner when my mom made Italian food."

"You remember that?" Aria asked, more than a little puzzled.

"I guess I always noticed you more than I cared to admit when I was in high school. You always seemed so much older than you were, and you were easy to talk to, not annoying like the other puffs." Jason said as he scanned the menu. Aria could tell that he was a little embarrassed by his admission.

"I always liked talking to you, Jason." Aria said quietly. "I never understood why Ali wanted us to ignore you once we got to junior high. We all used to have so much fun when we were kids."

Jason nodded. "We did. I wish I knew what changed with Ali, but once she turned eleven, I stopped trying to understand her. It's something I really regret now. I feel like if I had stayed close to her, I could have stopped what happened with Ian. You have no idea how guilty I feel that I am the one that introduced the two of them."

Aria reached over and placed a comforting hand on top of his. "Jason, Ali was going to hang out with who Ali wanted to hang out with. It wouldn't have mattered if you and Ian weren't friends in high school. If Ali wanted to meet him, she would have."

Jason gazed into Aria's eyes as she tried to reassure him that it wasn't his fault. No one had ever put it that way before, and now here was one of his sister's best friends, giving him new insight into Ali's personality, and in turn making him feel a little bit better about his lack of involvement in her life once he went away to college. "This was not exactly what I imagined us talking about on our first date."

"Me either, but Jason, we can't ignore it. We both had to deal with Ali's disappearance, and it has been a big part in both of our lives." Aria returned.

Jason nodded in agreement. "You're right, of course."

Aria grinned at him, "But I agree, maybe we could spend the rest of the evening getting to know each other better."

"I like that idea." Jason said, as the waiter came to take their orders.

They talked easily about their likes and dislikes as they waited for their food. After their food was delivered they delved into a few deeper subjects.

"So you mentioned a design class at Hollis." Jason said as he cut into his filet mignon. "Are you thinking about majoring in design in college?"

Aria nodded. "I love art, so I am thinking about double majoring in Art History and Design. I would actually really love to do interior design, but my dad feels like it's a lot like fashion design, in that it's not a serious career."

Jason shook his head. "Your dad should see how much some people shell out to have the interior of their homes professionally decorated, and he might reconsider."

Aria laughed. "Maybe. I guess you see a lot of those kinds of people."

"Quite a few. We work with a lot of designers on our new construction, and there are so many people who don't care about the cost in getting what they want. It makes me want to get back into the design side of things rather than the business side." Jason explained.

"You should." Aria encouraged, remembering that along with his business degree, Jason had a second major in architecture.

"I might think about it once I'm finished with the renovations on my house." Jason affirmed, pleased that Aria remembered when he told her that his true passion was designing houses.

At this point the waiter interrupted their conversation, "Would the two of you like any dessert?"

Jason raised a questioning eyebrow at Aria, knowing that she had an affinity for sweets. She caught his gaze and nodded her assent, that she would indeed like dessert. "The tiramisu looks great." she said, leaning her head toward a nearby table with a couple sharing the coffee flavored dessert.

"Tiramisu, it is then." Jason said to the waiter. It wasn't long before the waiter returned with their dessert and two forks. Aria and Jason talked about the best books that they had read recently as they shared the dessert. Aria couldn't remember a time when dinner was more enjoyable. She loved getting to know Jason more, and she was realizing that they had more in common than she ever knew. She felt herself being drawn to him, and she acknowledged that she could see herself falling in love with him eventually.

Jason had paid the bill and they had just finished their dessert when he asked if she was about ready to go. "Sure. I can't wait to get to this club you were telling me about. It sounds like it will be fun."

They stood up from the table and Jason took her hand as they left the restaurant. As they were waiting for the valet to bring the car around, Aria shivered. The air that had been warm when they left Rosewood had cooled considerably while they were inside the restaurant and she hadn't thought to bring a jacket. Jason noticed her shiver, and quickly removed his own jacket and placed it around her shoulders. She smiled up at him, "Thank you. I didn't realize it was going to cool down so much."

"It's my pleasure." He said returning her smile. "My jacket looks good on you."

She blushed, and was saved from making an immediate response, by the valet returning the car and Jason's keys to him. They got back into the car and drove the short distance to the Vintage, the club that Jason had mentioned earlier. He found parking easily, and they walked into the club hand in hand. The band was beginning to warm up, and Jason suggested that they grab something to drink and find a table. He got them both soft drinks from the bar, as Aria scoped out tables. She found one close to the dance floor and they went to sit.

"Thank you for bringing me here." Aria said as she took a sip of her drink. "I've never been any place like this."

"I'm glad that you like." Jason grinned.

The band began to play and Jason and Aria turned their attention to the show. They opened with songs like "Back in the U.S.S.R" and "Helter Skelter," but slowly moved into some of the Beatles slower music. As the first bars of "Something" began to play, Jason nudged Aria. "Would you like to dance?"

She nodded happily, standing up and taking his offered hand. Aria looked deeply into his green eyes as they moved to the music. She couldn't believe that she was here in this place with Jason. He looked so handsome in his dress clothes, with his blonde hair and clean shaven face. She sighed happily as she let her head rest on his shoulder. He pulled her closer and rested his head on the top of hers.

"This is a perfect moment." She said dreamily as they continued to sway.

"Yes, it is." Jason agreed rubbing circles slowly on her lower back. As the final notes of the song played, he kissed the top of her head softly.

They danced a few more songs, but before too long Jason checked his watch and noted that they needed to leave if he was going to get Aria home before her curfew. She was disappointed that the night was ending, but she felt blissfully happy with how the date had gone. She couldn't have imagined a better night. As they drove back to Rosewood, Aria couldn't help but wonder if he would try to kiss her at the end of the night. She hoped that he would. When they had been on the dance floor she had felt the overwhelming urge to kiss him, and when she had looked into his eyes she thought that he felt the same way. In an all too short amount of time they were back in Rosewood and on Aria's street. Jason pulled up in front of her house, but didn't move to get out of the car.

"Aria," he began cautiously, "tonight was amazing. I'm so glad that you agreed to go out with me."

Aria smiled at him. "I had a great time. Probably the best time I have ever had on a date actually."

Her words brought a giant smile to Jason's face. "I know that it was only one date, but Aria after tonight I have to ask. I don't want to see anyone else. Would you be willing to be my girlfriend?"

Aria gasped slightly. She hadn't been expecting this. She could tell that Jason had a good time, but she thought he would want to take things a little slower. She thought that she would want to take things a little slower as well, but as she looked into his earnest eyes, she knew that she didn't want to see anyone else either. "I would love that." she said softly.

With her answer, Jason closed the gap between them and kissed her gently. He cupped her face, and as she responded to his kiss he deepened it, seemingly unable to get enough of her. When they broke apart for air, they gazed at each other happily, both content with the decision that they just made. Jason glanced at the clock on the dashboard and realized that he needed to walk Aria to her door. He moved to the other side of the car and opened the passenger side door for her, taking her hand as they walked up the sidewalk to her front porch. They paused again outside the front door. Jason wrapped his arms tightly around her small frame and she rested her head against his chest. She could feel his heart beating quickly. She stepped back slightly, lifted her head, and met his lips. This kiss was not as gentle as their first, but held passion and promise.

"I will call you tomorrow." Jason said grudgingly releasing Aria.

"I'm counting on it." Aria said, turning and opening the front door. She glanced back at him one last time and smiled. "Thank you for tonight, Jason. It was incredible."

"You're welcome," he answered, "If it was incredible, it was all because of you." With that he turned and walked to his car, fully aware that if he didn't leave at that moment he was going to remain camped out on her front porch for the rest of the night.

Aria entered her house and locked the door behind her. The house was dark and quiet, so Aria assumed her parents were already in bed. She climbed the stairs to her room and began to get ready for bed. She smiled happily at her reflection in the mirror. Jason DiLaurentis was her boyfriend. She couldn't believe that it had happened so quickly, but everything felt so right. As she was about to climb into bed and call her friends, her phone vibrated with a text message. She picked the phone up and saw that the message was from Jason.

"Goodnight, beautiful. I am so glad that you are in my life."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews! I'm so glad that there are still Jaria lovers out there! You all have really inspired me to write! Kelsey – I love that whole set up from "Surface Tension." I smiled when I read your suggestion for the dinner where the Montgomery's invite Ezra, because that was the first scene that I envisioned for this story. I promise that it's coming and soon (but not this chapter.)**

Chapter 6 – Bloom

The weeks began to blur for Aria and the other girls as they prepared for Rosewood's annual charity fashion show. The fashion show brought them together one sunny Friday afternoon in Spencer Hastings' kitchen. The girls were all seated around the Hastings' large breakfast table folding programs, and reliving memories from fashion shows past.

"I can't believe that Mrs. DiLaurentis stepped down from the board without even running this last fashion show. She and Ali lived for this thing." Spencer mused as she placed another neatly folded program on her growing stack.

"I know. It seems so weird that Mrs. D isn't really involved in the town anymore." Hanna said absentmindedly. "She was such a fixture with all of the local charities."

Emily nodded, but Aria piped up, "She's still really grieving. Jason says that being in Rosewood is just way too painful for her still. It's why he goes to visit his parents every few weeks, because they won't come here."

"And how is Jason?" Hanna asked Aria, changing the subject slyly.

Aria laughed at Hanna's obvious hint that she wanted to dish about boys. "He's great. I can honestly say that I have never been happier."

"So things are still going well in Jason and Aria land?" Emily teased.

"Very well." Aria grinned. Since their first date a few weeks ago where they had agreed to become a couple, Jason and Aria had been on several more dates, talked on the phone almost incessantly, and spent countless hours just being together.

"You've got to give us more than that, Aria." Hanna begged. "Caleb and I have been like a boring, old married couple lately, I can't keep up with all of Em's ladies, and the Hastings are actually following through on Spencer's Toby ban. I need a new relationship to analyze."

Spencer sent daggers with her eyes in Hanna's direction. She didn't like being reminded of her forced singleness. She missed Toby, and she was losing hope that she would ever be able to convince her parents that she wasn't making a mistake with him. The fact that Melissa was knocked up with Ian's baby didn't help matters. Spencer wanted to say something, but shut her mouth as she caught the dreamy look on Aria's face.

"I think I might be falling in love with him." Aria admitted quietly.

Hanna squealed, and Emily said, "You think? Or you know? Because your face is saying that you've already thought about it a lot."

Aria blushed. "I know it hasn't been that long, only a few weeks, but I've never felt this way before. When I'm with him I just feel whole. Like everything in the world makes sense." She paused and her eyes got wide as if she was having an epiphany. "I love him. I'm certain of it."

"Are you completely sure?" Spencer asked, a little skeptical that Aria could fall in love with Jason so quickly.

Aria nodded. "Think about it, Spence. We've known him forever. I already knew a lot about him, and he about me before we ever went on a date. It doesn't seem that strange when you look at it like that. I feel like every experience that I've had with my crushes in middle school, including the crush I had on Jason, and with Ezra have led me to this point. To know what love isn't and what it is. I love Jason, I think there might be a part of me that always has."

Hanna held her hand over her heart. "That was beautiful, Ar. I know that miss pessimist over here," she said nodding to Spencer, "won't believe it, but it didn't take me long to realize that I was in love with Caleb. Being with him just feels right."

"Okay, okay enough of this mush." Spencer said half seriously and half jokingly as she finished folding the last program.

Aria laughed, stood up, and grabbed her bag. "I hate to confess and run, but I probably need to get home for dinner."

"Me too." Emily agreed.

Hanna followed the other two girls and soon they were all waving goodbye at Spencer. "See you tomorrow at the show, Spence."

"I'm a little worried about Spencer." Emily said once the three girls were within the safe confines of Hanna's Mercedes.

"Me too." Hanna said as she took off toward Aria's house to drop her off first. "She's taking this Toby thing really hard."

"It just doesn't seem right that she's being punished for Melissa's mistake." Aria added. "There has to be some way to talk some sense into Mr. and Mrs. Hastings."

The girls were silent for the rest of the ride to Aria's house, each contemplating ways to help their friend find happiness again. Aria smiled as they pulled up to her house and she spotted a familiar silver convertible parked on the street. "I'll see you girls tomorrow." she said as she exited Hanna's car. "Thanks for the ride, Han."

"No problem, Aria. Tell Jason we said hi." Hanna returned with a snicker. She too had noticed Jason's car parked on the Montgomery's street.

Aria couldn't help but laugh happily as her friends pulled away and she climbed the steps to her front porch. She walked through the front door, wondering where her boyfriend was and what he was doing at her house while she wasn't there. She got her answer as she walked into the den and found Jason and Mike engrossed in a video game. "So this is how you guys pass the time, when girls aren't around." Aria said startling both her brother and her boyfriend.

Mike paused the game and said, "I ran into Jason after my game at the park and mentioned that I just bought this new game. He thought it sounded like fun, so he decided to join me."

Aria caught Jason's eye over her brother's head. Her brother was acting normal again, and she knew that his friendship with Jason and their conversations had caused that. She mentally reminded herself to show Jason her thanks later, when Mike wasn't around. "I'm glad that you two are having fun. Mind if I watch the end of the game?"

"Sure." Mike said as he moved to unpause the game. Jason knew that Mike was going to win this one as soon as he heard Aria's voice. There was no way that he would be able to concentrate on a video game with her in the room. He could smell her perfume from where he sat and she was on an entirely different sofa. He was pleasantly distracted. Jason made a valiant effort to finish the game strong, but Mike came out victorious. After congratulating Mike, Jason moved to sit next to Aria. She looked up at him and he put his arm around her.

"Mike!" Ella called coming into the den. "Can you come help me set the table for dinner? Jason, you're staying for dinner right?"

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you for inviting me." He said with a smile. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Ella shook her head. "No, you and Aria just hang out here for a little while. It's Mike's turn to help set the table." Mike stood up and left the room with his mom.

"Alone at last." Aria said as she snuggled closer to Jason's side. "I didn't know that you were going to be here this evening."

"I didn't know either." He admitted, kissing the top of her head. "When I ran into Mike, it seemed like he needed someone to talk to, so when he invited me over, I couldn't say no."

"I'm glad you're here." Aria said looking up into his handsome face. "Thank you for caring about my brother."

"It's easy." Jason returned. "In fact, it's pretty easy to care about everyone in your family."

"Everyone, huh?" Aria questioned. "Is there one member of the Montgomery family that you might care about more than the others?"

Jason shook his head at Aria's teasing and leaned to whisper in her ear. "You know that I care about you the most, my dearest Aria."

Suddenly Aria wasn't in the mood to tease anymore. She thought back to her revelation earlier. She wondered if she should tell Jason about her feelings, or if that would send him running away from her. She knew now wasn't really the most opportune time. There was nothing romantic about sitting on the sofa in her den, but the way he was holding her, and the way he interacted with her family only reinforced to her that she loved him.

"What are you thinking?" Jason asked, watching worry crease Aria's forehead. When she worried, he worried. He wanted to keep her from worrying about anything. Especially if her current thoughts were that he didn't care about her as much as his last statement implied. She had been hurt badly by Fitz, and sometimes Jason felt like she needed extra reassurance that he wasn't going anywhere.

She sighed and shifted to where she was looking him directly in the eyes. "I need to tell you something, and I'm not sure how you're going to react."

Now he was the worried one. Those ominous words almost never signaled the beginning of a good conversation in relationships. "Aria, whatever it is, I promise I'm not going to run away. Unless you want me to that is."

She grabbed his hand tightly at the last part of his statement. "No!" she exclaimed and blushed. "I don't want you to run away or walk away, or crawl away, or do anything to get away from me."

"Then what's up? You look worried." Jason stated.

"I don't know how to say this right, so I'm just going to say it." she said inhaling deeply. As she exhaled, she realized that she had taken in a giant whiff of Jason's cologne. It made her smile. "I had a revelation today."

He continued to look at her cautiously as he stroked her arm reassuringly. He didn't say anything, just waiting for her to continue.

"Jason, I'm in love with you. I love you. I know that we haven't been dating that long, but once I realized it, I couldn't hold it in."

She didn't even realize that she had started crying until she felt Jason reach up and wipe her tears away. "That's what you thought would make me run away?"

She nodded, unsure of what he meant by that.

"Aria, if anything that just makes me want to hold you closer. I love you too. I had been trying to work up the courage to tell you, and you beat me to it."

She smiled sheepishly. "Really?"

"Really." he answered, pulling her close to him and slowly bringing his lips down to hers. When they broke apart he said, "I think I fell in love with you the first time we danced together."

"It was a beautiful moment," she said remembering that night.

"It was a perfect moment." he reminded her of her own words.

"So is this." she said running her hands through his hair.

"Definitely." he agreed leaning in to kiss her again.

A throat cleared in the background breaking them out of their haze. "If you two are done making me nauseous, dinner is ready." Mike said turning away from them.

Aria and Jason just looked at each other blushing, and then burst into laughter. At least it had been Mike and not Mr. or Mrs. Montgomery. Jason stood up and took Aria's hand to help her off the sofa. The continued holding hands as they made their way to the dining room.

Once they were all settled at the table, Byron began speaking. "So Jason, Aria tells me that you took a really interesting American Literature class when you were at Yale."

"Yes, sir." Jason nodded, "My professor really wanted to open our eyes to the lesser known works of great American authors, so we read several of the least commercially and critically successful of their works and had to make arguments as to why those works could be considered the greatest. I particularly enjoyed reading and writing about Faulkner."

Byron looked at Jason, impressed. "That would make sense, given your connections to the South. You wouldn't happen to still have the syllabus would you? I would love to try something like that in one of my classes."

"I do. I will bring it the next time I come over."

"Great." Byron said. He was growing to like Aria's boyfriend more each time he came around. Not only was Jason not the reckless teenager that he had been, but he was smart, it was obvious that he adored Aria, and he had worked miracles in Mike. Byron was glad that Jason DiLaurentis had wandered into his daughter's life.

Aria stared wondrously at the interaction between her father and Jason. She had always imagined that her father would be vehemently opposed to any guy that she brought around, but here he was making her boyfriend, that she loved, feel like he was part of the family. Because everyone who knew him, knew that if Byron Montgomery talked literature with you, that meant that he liked and accepted you. Aria took Jason's hand under the table and squeezed it. This was turning out to be a great evening.

After dinner, Jason announced that he had to get home and look over some drawings for a client that he was meeting early the next morning. Aria walked him out and they lingered on the porch.

"My family likes you." Aria stated simply.

"I'm glad." He murmured wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to his chest. "I know how important they are to you."

"I love you." Aria said, not moving her head from where it was resting against his chest.

Jason put his hand gently under her chin and raised her face to his. "I love you too." He kissed her then. It wasn't like anything she had ever experienced. Time seemed to stop, and her heart felt like it was going to beat through her chest. All she could do was grab onto his shirt and cling to him. She felt her knees buckling beneath her. His strong arms around her kept her from falling.

They broke apart and she uttered the only thing she could, "Jase." She leaned into him, still feeling weak kneed.

"Aria, you are my everything." he said quietly caressing her hair. Eventually, Jason remembered that he needed to be leaving. "I will see you tomorrow." He said reluctantly releasing her. She nodded and he turned to walk back to his car and she turned to go back inside.

"Aria," he called as he turned back to face the porch that they had just vacated. She turned and gazed at him intently. "Thank you."

"For what?" She asked confused.

"For being you, and for loving me."

"I can't help either of those things." She said with a smile.

"Sweet dreams, Aria." he said getting into his car.

"Oh they will be." She murmured to herself as she entered through the front door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: This chapter was turning into a really long one, so I decided to split it into two. The second half should be posted before the end of the weekend.**

Chapter 7 – Trouble

Aria rifled through the contents of her closet trying to find a dress to wear to the dinner party that her parents were throwing later that evening. She was ready for school, so her attention was wholly devoted to finding the right dress. She was excited because it felt like things were finally getting back to normal in the Montgomery household. This was the first dinner party that her parents were hosting since her mom had moved back home, and her parents had even invited Jason. In fact, Jason was the only person that she knew was invited. She made a mental note to ask her mother who else was coming as she shifted her gaze between two dresses eying them critically.

"I like the one on the left." Ella Montgomery's voice came from Aria's open doorway, as she referred to a deep plum, a-line, knee-length dress that was simple, but elegant.

Aria put a hand over her heart. "Mom, you scared me. You know better than to startle me when I am in the middle of a fashion assessment."

Ella laughed. "I'm sorry, I'll do better next time. But, you should wear the plum dress. It's very sophisticated."

Aria agreed. "That's the one I was leaning toward. So, who all is going to be at this fancy dinner party any way?"

"It's not a fancy dinner party, Aria. It's just like the ones that we used to have."

"I saw about eight different types of cheese and four different wines. I would say that constitutes a fancy party." Aria retorted.

"Okay, fine. It's a semi-fancy dinner party." Ella said.

"Now, that we have that squared away, who all is coming to this shin dig?"

"Well, your father invited the Parthas and the Smiths, but the Smiths can't make it so he invited Ezra Fitz and Jackie Molina to take their place, although I think he said that Jackie can't make it either." Ella said listing off guests. "And then there are the four of us and Jason."

Aria gulped. Her boyfriend and her ex-boyfriend in the same room at a civilized dinner party. This was going to be one interesting evening. She knew Jason's feelings about Ezra, even though he had never met the former English teacher. Jason loathed Ezra for the way he treated Aria, and for the way that he made her feel like she wasn't worthy of his public attention. Aria's last interaction with Ezra had been awkward, and she wondered if he still had lingering thoughts about getting back together with her when she finished high school. She sighed, glad that she was a stronger person than she had been when she was with Ezra. The old her would have held onto any opportunity he gave her to be with him. The new and improved Aria was incredibly happy with herself and with Jason. Jason made her feel alive, and important.

"Is that a problem?" Ella asked interrupting Aria's thoughts.

"Is what a problem?" Aria asked, chagrined because she hadn't been paying attention to her mother.

"Mr. Fitz coming to dinner. He hasn't been your teacher for several months now, so we figured it would be okay."

"It's fine." Aria smiled tightly. She had no problem with Ezra coming to dinner, she felt nothing but apathy for her ex. She was more concerned about how she was going to break the news to Jason that he would be having dinner with the man that broke her in so many ways. She would just have to remind Jason that she was mostly whole now, thanks to him. "I should probably get to school. I'll see you later."

"If I don't see you at school, have a good day, sweetie." Ella called to Aria's retreating back. She glanced around Aria's room and noticed the newly framed picture of Jason and Aria that graced Aria's nightstand. She smiled a bittersweet smile. Her little girl was almost grown up and had found love. Ella could tell by the way Jason and Aria looked at each other that it was real love, and she was fairly sure that Jason would be part of her family one day.

"Today sucks." Aria said as she fell into a chair at the girls' normal outside lunch table.

"Why all the doom and gloom?" Spencer asked. "I thought you were all flowers and sunshine now."

"Most days, yes." Aria returned not even aware at the disdain in Spencer's voice for her now normally happy countenance. "But today sucks."

"What makes today suck?" Emily asked concerned for Aria.

"Only that Ezra Fitz is coming to my parents' dinner party tonight, and I have no idea how I'm going to tell Jason."

"Ouch. That does suck." Hanna agreed.

Emily looked confused. "Why is it so bad, I mean you don't have feelings for Fitz anymore do you?"

"No!" Aria exclaimed. "Of course not. That's not the point. Jason knows everything about Fitz and I'm afraid that he might feel insecure over the whole thing, knowing that at one time Ezra had such a hold over me."

Spencer snorted. "I'm pretty sure that Jason knows that your all his. You two are practically attached at the hip."

Aria giggled slightly at that. She had to acknowledge that it was true. She and Jason were rarely apart if it could be helped.

"Look there's Romeo now," Spencer said tilting her head in the direction of the front steps where Jason was talking to Mike, "Why don't you just go tell him and get it over with."

Aria nodded and stood to go talk to Jason. She had forgotten that he had planned on counseling some of Rosewood's at-risk youth today. "Oh and Spencer," she turned and said, "Jason's not Romeo, that story doesn't end well, I'm thinking more like Mr. Darcy."

The girls all burst into laughter as Aria turned back to walk toward Jason. Trust Aria and Spencer to use literary references to pick playfully at one another.

"Jase." Aria said touching his arm gently and distracting him from the conversation with her brother. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Mike rolled his eyes and said, "That's my cue to leave."

"What's going on, Aria?" Jason asked noticing her nervous expression.

"It's about tonight." Aria began nervously wringing her hands. "My dad invited Ezra."

"Okay." Jason said dragging out the "o."

"Not an ideal situation." Aria stated.

"No." Jason agreed.

"I just wanted you to know so that you wouldn't be surprised later."

"Should I be worried about anything?" Jason asked.

Aria smacked him lightly on the shoulder. "Of course not, you goof. With you sitting next to me, I will struggle to make conversation with anyone else. I only have eyes for you."

"That's what I like to hear." Jason said. "Thank you for telling me Aria."

Aria smiled and nodded as she moved to turn back to her friends. She cursed the fact that they were at school, because she desperately wanted to kiss him. "I will see you tonight."

"See you tonight." Jason said, his hand grazing hers as she walked away.

Later that evening in her room, Aria zipped up her plum dress and admired her reflection in the mirror. She looked a lot older than seventeen. Her hair was done in big, loose curls, she was wearing a pair of silver bejeweled heels, and her grandmother's pearls, and she felt like she could pass for an adult.

"Aria, could you come help us down here?" Ella called from the dining room downstairs.

"Coming, mom." Aria called back, taking one last look at her reflection. She left her room, careful to take her phone with her. It was a habit that she had formed during Ian's reign of terror as A. She was always waiting for an SOS from one of her friends and she had yet to break the habit.

"You look beautiful, Aria." Ella said as she took in her daughter's appearance in the doorway to the dining room.

"Yes, you do." Byron added as he came into the dining room from the kitchen. "You look very sophisticated."

"Thanks mom, thanks dad." Aria said with a smile. "What can I do to help?"

"The guests should be arriving any moment. Could you go wait in the living room and answer the door?" Byron asked.

"Sure thing. Just call me Jeeves." Aria grinned.

"Or Lurch." Mike added entering the room from the hallway. The whole family laughed at that, and it warmed Aria's heart to have her family together and happy. She left the dining room to go wait for the guests to arrive. It wasn't long before she heard the first knock on the door and went to answer it, hoping that it was Jason. She was only slightly disappointed that it was the Parthas instead. She let them into the house with a smile.

"Aria, it is so good to see you!" Nancy Partha exclaimed as Aria led them into the living room. "You are so grown up."

"It's good to see you too." Aria responded. "How is the baby?"

"He's great. Elliot was a little nervous about leaving him at home tonight, but I think he will do just fine for the sitter."

"I'm sure he will. I'm glad you could join us this evening."

"Me too." Ella said entering the room and giving Nancy a hug. Mike had followed Ella into the living room and wasted no time in involving Elliot in an animated discussion about lacrosse.

Another knock sounded on the door and Aria excused herself to answer it. She opened the door to find Ezra Fitz on the other side holding a bouquet of flowers and a bottle of scotch. He stared at her openly for a moment, stunned at her elegant appearance. "Come in." She said gracefully. Ella appeared behind her and took the flowers and scotch into the dining room.

It was obvious that he was struggling with seeing her. He reached out his hand as if to touch her, but she moved back quickly. "You look very nice tonight, Aria."

"Thank you." She said tightly leading him to the living room. "Let me introduce you to Nancy Partha."

"Nancy, this is Ezra Fitz." Aria said making the introduction.

"It's nice to meet you." He said with a smile and a wave to Elliot who was still engrossed in conversation with Mike.

"I haven't seen your brother this animated in a long time." Nancy commented to Aria who was still standing awkwardly between her and Ezra.

She smiled. "He's really been coming out of his shell lately and it's been nice, especially since he was so angsty there for a little while."

Nancy nodded. "Yes, your mom mentioned that to me the other day. She said he has some new friends that have really been helping him out."

After a few more minutes of somewhat stilted conversation where Nancy did most of the talking and Ezra stared at Aria, there was another knock on the door. Aria bit back the giant smile that threatened to break out on her face, and simply said "Excuse me." She noticed as she crossed to the door that her mother had joined in conversation with Ezra and Nancy, while her father was talking sports with Elliot and Mike. She opened the door and finally let her relieved smile grace her face.

"I'm sorry that I'm late." Jason said sheepishly as Aria let him into the foyer. He held out a beautiful bouquet, very similar to the one that he had given her on their first date. "I was trying to find that syllabus that your dad wanted to look at."

"It's okay, Jase." She said burying her face in the fragrant blossoms of the flowers. "Who are the other flowers for?"

"Your mom of course. I've got to win over your parents somehow." Jason returned with a smile.

Aria laughed. "I'm pretty sure you have already done that Jason."

The small group of Ella, Nancy, and Ezra looked over to the front door at the sound of Aria's laugh. Ella and Nancy smiled at the pair standing in the foyer engrossed in one another, but Ezra felt confused. He wanted to know who this guy that was seemingly flirting with Aria was.

"Mom, look what Jason brought you." Aria said leading her boyfriend into the living room. Ella teasingly reached for Aria's bouquet of flowers, only to have her daughter swat her hand away teasingly. "These are mine." She smiled knowing that her mother knew which flowers Jason had brought for Aria and which he had brought for Ella.

"These are beautiful, Jason." Ella said taking the offered flowers. "In fact, the will make a lovely addition to the table. Would you like for me to put yours in a vase as well, Aria?" Ella asked.

"Yes, please." Aria said handing the blooms to her mother and turning back to Jason. "Let me introduce you all. Nancy, Ezra, this is Jason DiLaurentis." Aria began, "And Jason, this is Nancy Partha." She gave Jason an opportunity to greet Nancy and then said, "And this is Ezra Fitz." Jason greeted Ezra with a firm handshake, and Ezra looked at him questioningly, still wondering what his relationship to the Montgomery family was. He didn't have to wonder much longer, as Jason put his arm around Aria's waist and rested his hand on her hip. He felt anger bubbling up at Jason's presumption, and waited for Aria to push him away. Instead, Aria leaned into Jason's embrace.

Ezra felt dumbstruck by the scene in front of him. He had never expected Aria to move on from him. He had expected to have a hold over her forever, yet, here she was chatting happily and leaning on another guy. He couldn't lie to himself and say that he didn't still want her. When she had opened the door, he had been ready to beg her to take him back. He hoped that she and this Jason guy weren't that serious, and he could somehow win her back.

"Well, now that everyone is here, I suppose we should move into the dining room and eat." Bryon said, leading the way into the dining room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Here is the promised second half of the dinner! **

Chapter 8 – You Belong Here, You Were Meant to be with Me

Ezra tried to find a way to position himself so that he would be seated next to Aria at dinner, but instead he ended up across from her and Jason. He felt jealousy mounting as he watched Jason help Aria into her seat, his hand resting on her shoulder after she was settled, and before he sat down. He leaned to whisper something in her ear, and she blushed, which nearly sent Ezra over the edge.

The conversation at dinner was mostly easy and warm, although Aria and Jason both noticed that Ezra seemed to stare at the two of them more than he contributed to the conversation. He was visibly tense. The group was just about to share dessert when there was a knock at the door.

"I wonder who that could be?" Ella said getting up to answer the door. She wasn't gone long before she returned with a Rosewood police officer in tow. "Mike, the police caught some of your old friends trying to break into a house and they need you to come to tell them everything that you know about those boys."

Mike looked nervous, which made Aria worried. She knew that he had stopped hanging out with that group before they ever successfully broke into any houses, but still the association couldn't be good for her little brother.

"I'm afraid it looks like we may have to cut this evening short." Byron said standing up from the table. "Oh, but Ezra, I do need to talk to you about a few potential suggestions that I had for your class, if you don't mind sticking around. I don't think we will be gone long."

"I don't mind." Ezra said tossing a furtive glance at Aria and hoping that this meant that he would get a chance to speak to her alone.

Aria suppressed a groan. Why did her dad have to invite Ezra to stay? She was looking forward to some alone time with Jason, and now she would just have to endure more awkwardness.

The Parthas departed at the same time that Aria's parents and Mike left with Officer Barry. This left Aria, Jason, and Ezra to clean up. Aria quickly set about cleaning things up, and Jason caught her drift. Busy was good, it left little time for awkward conversation or stares from Ezra. The problem was that it didn't take long to make the dining room spotless.

"Coffee, anyone?" Aria asked, unsure of what to do now that everyone was seated in the den with the tv on.

"Sure." Ezra said.

"I'm okay, Ar. Thank you though." Jason said smiling at his girlfriend, earning him a glare from Ezra.

Aria raised an eyebrow. "You're turning down coffee?"

Jason shrugged. "I've already had quite a bit today."

Aria just shook her head as she turned to quickly grab a coffee for Ezra from the kitchen. She returned within just a few minutes, handed Ezra his coffee, and sat down next to Jason on the loveseat. She looked at him, begging him with her eyes to help her make this situation less strange. "So, did you find that syllabus that my dad wanted?" Aria asked deciding to just ignore Ezra for the time being.

"I did." Jason said, " I also found something that I think you will really like while I was searching for it, but I left it in the car."

"I'm intrigued." Aria said flirtatiously.

"Would you like for me to go get it?" Jason asked.

"Definitely." She said with a small smile, "You know that I love good surprises."

Jason chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I do know that. I will be right back." He said leaving to retrieve the syllabus and his gift for Aria from his car. Unfortunately this left Ezra with the opportunity to talk to Aria alone.

"Aria, what are you doing with him?" Ezra asked after a long pause in which Aria looked everywhere in the room but at him, and he struggled with what he wanted to say.

Aria looked at him, puzzled by the question. "Why does it matter to you?"

"Because I want you back." Ezra said desperately.

Aria rolled her eyes, but was saved from acknowledging Ezra's statement by Jason's return to the room. He handed a large scrapbook out to her. She took it from him and he sat down next to her. Now that Jason was back, she had a buffer between her and Ezra, not that she wasn't still unsettled by his staring or the words that he had just uttered. She opened the scrapbook and gasped, there on the first page were two pictures – the first was a picture of Ali, Aria, Spencer, Hanna, and Emily when they were all about six years old, the second was a picture of the five of them at the "Spring Fling" freshman year, before Ali disappeared. "Jase, where did you find this?"

"My grandmother found it and sent it to me, actually. It's been too hard for mom to go through Ali's things, so my grandmother has been doing it. She found this and thought I might like to have it." Jason replied placing his arm around Aria's shoulders. "And I thought you might like to share it with the girls."

"Thank you." She said leaning in to kiss him on the cheek, before she turned the page. "Oh my, I don't remember this. When was it?" she said pointing to a picture of herself when she was about seven and Jason when he was eleven. In the picture Jason had Aria in his arms and was about to toss her into a swimming pool, where Ali was waiting.

Jason laughed. "I remember it vividly. That was the summer that you came with us to Georgia to visit Grandma Dee."

Aria joined in his laughter. "I remember that now. You were constantly teasing me that summer."

"Only because I liked you." Jason said kissing her forehead.

Ezra could only watch them, his anger and jealousy overflowing as Jason and Aria went down memory lane and got lost in their own little world. He wanted to say something, but he had nothing to contribute. More than anything, he wanted to know what Aria would have said to the confession that he made about wanting her back if they hadn't been interrupted.

Suddenly Aria's phone rang breaking Jason and Aria's reverie of looking at pictures. Aria answered, "Hey, Hanna. What's up?"

"Spencer's having a meltdown." Hanna whispered into the phone.

"What do you mean Spencer's having a meltdown?" Aria asked, looking at Jason with a worried expression on her face.

"She found out that Toby has been sending her flowers and trying to see her everyday for the last month, but Melissa has been running interference and keeping him from her. She only found out, because Melissa let his last note get through. The note said that if Spencer is just going to ignore hm, then he is going to move on."

"Poor Spencer." Aria said clutching Jason's arm. She couldn't imagine if he told her that he was moving on, it broke her heart just thinking about it.

"Yeah." Hanna said. "She's over at my house right now, and I was wondering if you could come over later? You always seem to have the right thing to say."

"Sure, I will check with my parents, but I'm sure it will be fine." Aria said. She and Hanna said a few more things and then ended the call.

"What's wrong with Spencer?" Jason asked, his voice laced with concern.

Aria filled him in on what Hanna had just told her and explained that Hanna wanted her to come over later. "That sounds like something Melissa would do." he said, remembering all the times Melissa had bullied his little sister.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Ezra asked tired of being left out of their conversation, and being forced to watch the happy couple interact.

Aria was confused. Ezra had never once taken interest in her friends when they had dated, and she had no idea why he was suddenly starting now. Then she remembered his statement about wanting her back earlier, and she wanted to groan. "I don't think so." she said simply. "Jase, when my parents get back could you drive me to Hanna's?" Aria asked.

"Of course." Jason said squeezing her hand and taking in her concerned expression. He could tell that she was really worried for her friend. "Spencer's going to be okay, Aria. In fact, I bet she wants you there so she can start plotting her revenge on Melissa."

Aria giggled at that. Jason always had the ability to make her smile. "You're probably right. Although I don't know how much help I will be, Hanna's the creative mastermind of revenge. Remember that time when you accidentally ate her ice cream out of the freezer at one of Ali's sleepovers when we were about twelve?"

Jason shuttered. "I still have nightmares about that. I have never been able to figure out where she found all of those boy band posters that she put around my room in such a short amount of time."

His expression and words sent Aria into a fit of giggles, remembering that particular incident.

Ezra was about to butt into their conversation again, but Mrs. Montgomery entered the room halting the conversation.

"How's Mike?" Aria asked her mom standing up from the love seat and pulling Jason up with her.

"He's okay." Ella answered non-comittally. "He went up to his room."

Aria and Jason both nodded, relieved that Mike was home. "Mom, Hanna called me a little while ago and said that Spencer is having a crisis and my presence is needed. Is it okay if Jason drives me over there?"

"Sure." Ella agreed. "That's no problem. I assume you would be staying the night at the Marin's?"

Aria shook her head yes and said, "I'm going to go pack an overnight bag. Is it cool if Jason comes with me upstairs?"

Ella raised an eyebrow, but just said, "Remember the rules, the door stays open."

Aria blushed and pulled Jason up the stairs behind her. She heard her mom tell Ezra that Byron would be right down to discuss his class with him.

"Smooth move." Jason said wrapping his arms around Aria once they were in her room.

"I just needed to be with you, alone. Just for a few minutes." She said resting her head on his chest.

"I'm not complaining." He defended, releasing her so she could quickly pack her overnight bag. Once she was packed, she stepped back into Jason's embrace. "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

"You did, at the dinner table remember? But feel free to tell me again."

"You look stunning, Aria." Jason said seriously, cupping her face in his strong hands. He leaned in and kissed her. It was a slow, sultry kiss and it made Aria's heart race and her face flush. They continued kissing heatedly for several minutes. She could stand in her room kissing Jason for hours, but looking at her bulletin board and seeing a picture of her with her friends reminded her that she needed to be there for Spencer.

"I hate to stop this right here, but I probably should get to Spencer."

"I understand. As long as you promise we can pick this up again later."

"I think I can make that promise." Aria said kissing him one last time before they went back downstairs.

Aria poked her head into the den where her parents and Ezra were still conversing. "Jason is going to take me over to Hanna's now."

"Okay, sweetie. Be careful and we will see you in the morning." Ella said observing Aria's flushed face.

Aria's coloring had not gone unnoticed by any of the room's occupants and it further fueled Ezra's jealousy and desire to win her back.

"You know they were totally making out up there, right?" Ella asked Byron.

He nodded. "I like Jason, I think he's good for Aria, but I'm really trying not to think about that. I would like to continue liking him."

Ella just laughed, and soon Byron joined her, but Ezra couldn't laugh. To him, Aria kissing someone else was the farthest thing from a laughing matter.

As Aria and Jason sat in his car outside of Hanna's house, Aria felt like she needed to tell Jason what Ezra had said to her.

"When you went outside to the car to get the scrapbook, Ezra told me that he wanted me back." Aria said quickly, knowing that it was probably going to make Jason furious.

Jason chuckled humorlessly. "I figured that he probably would. He didn't take his eyes off you all night, and there were a few times that I thought he might jump over the table and try to take me out."

She nodded her agreement. "I noticed that too. Jason, I feel like there are going to be lots of strange and awkward interactions between us and Ezra, since he is becoming so chummy with my dad. I don't know how to handle it. I don't know how to tell him to leave me alone without being so rude that my parents get suspicious. I don't want to ruin his life, but I do want him to stay out of mine. And most importantly, I don't want him to drive you away from me." Her voice quivered on the last sentence and Jason reached up to caress her cheek.

"Aria, you're stuck with me. Fitz could corner you and tell you that he wants you back ten times a day, but I'm not letting you go unless you ask me to. But, please don't ask me to. I don't think my heart would be able to take it."

Aria looked horrified at the thought. "I never want you to let me go, Jase. You're it for me."

Jason pulled her as close to him as he could in the car and kissed her. "You're it for me too, Ar."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – You Make it Real to Me

"This was a great idea." Jason said quietly as he kissed Aria's ear. The pair lay on his couch, their limbs intertwined, watching an old movie.

"Mmmhmmm." Aria agreed sleepily as she nestled closer to him.

It was seven on a Friday evening, but Jason and Aria had been at his house watching movies for a few hours. They had agreed to take the weekend and share some of their favorite movies with one another. Friday night was at Jason's house, and all day Saturday would be at the Montgomery's. Aria was relishing in the privacy of Jason's house. They could be as affectionate as they wished without someone making a face or comment about it.

The credits of the movie began rolling and Jason took the opportunity to kiss her soundly. The way his kisses made her feel never ceased to amaze her. Things began to get heated between the two of them as they got lost in one another. Aria could kiss Jason for hours, and completely lose track of time. This easily would have been one of those occurrences if it wasn't for the ringing of the doorbell.

"Are you expecting someone?" Aria asked dazed and flushed as she and Jason broke apart.

Jason shook his head. "No, I have no idea who it could be." He stood from the couch, took a moment to collect himself and shake his Aria induced haze, and went to answer the door. Aria used the time to check her reflection in her compact mirror and fix her hair from where it had become ruffled by Jason running his hands through it.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Jason asked as he opened the door to reveal his mother. He let her into the house and she hugged him briefly.

"I need to talk to you about something, and I was hoping we could go out to dinner." Jessica DiLaurentis said with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

Aria took this as her cue to make her presence known. She came to stand next to Jason, grasping at his hand.

"I can see that you have company." Jessica said acknowledging Aria. "Hi, Aria. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Mrs. DiLaurentis." Aria said, although she was more than a little perplexed at what Jason's mom was doing in Rosewood unannounced.

"You said you wanted to go to dinner," Jason reminded his mom, "Why don't the three of us go to the Grille."

Jessica hesitated, and Aria could tell that she didn't really want her to tag along to dinner.

"I should actually probably head home." Aria said trying to extract herself from the situation. She didn't want Jason to feel obligated to include her, and she certainly didn't want to ruffle Mrs. D's feathers.

Jason shook his head and held her hand tighter. "Mom, I would like for Aria to come to dinner with us. Whatever you need to talk to me about can't be that much of a secret. Besides, even if it is I would just tell Aria immediately anyway."

Jessica nodded, feeling both apprehensive about what she needed to tell Jason and proud that he was so protective of his girlfriend and mature in their relationship. "The Grille sounds great." The small group all piled into Mrs. Dilaurentis' rented sedan for the short ride to the Apple Rose Grille.

"So Aria, how are your classes going?" Jessica asked making small talk as the group waited for their food.

"They're great. I'm actually really enjoying having my mom teach my English class." Aria said with a small grin. Jason sat next to her, his face impassive and his shoulders tense. He knew his mom didn't come here just to chat about Aria's life at Rosewood High, but he wasn't sure what the purpose of the dinner was and it had him on edge. Aria always being in tune with his emotions, reached for his hand under the table and squeezed it reassuringly. He turned to her and smiled softly in thanks.

The interaction didn't go unnoticed by Jessica. She was glad that her son had Aria. He was going to need her support after she told him what she had brought him here to tell him. She knew that she should just get it over with, but she wasn't sure how to begin.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you, mom, but what are you doing here?" Jason finally asked once they were about halfway into the meal and he was tired of his mom avoiding any meaningful conversation. "You said you needed to tell me something, and I'm pretty sure it wasn't the story you just told about Grandma Dee's goldendoodle."

Jessica nodded. Her son was smart, and he was stronger than she gave him credit for. After all, he had been the one to send himself to rehab and beat his addictions with no prodding from his parents. "I think I need to start at the beginning."

Jason nodded and bit back a quip about the beginning usually being the best place to start. Aria's hand was still in his, and he knew with her there he could handle anything his mother had to say.

"Twenty-two years ago, Kenneth and I were in a bad place. We had been married for a little under a year, and he was traveling all the time for work. I was lonely and adjusting to life in Rosewood was difficult for me. I did something I'm not particularly proud of," she paused, "I had an affair. With Peter Hastings."

Aria held back the gasp that wanted to erupt from her throat and she looked to Jason, noting that he was mentally doing the math.

"What are you trying to tell me, mom?" Jason asked quietly, his anger and hurt apparent just below the surface.

"Peter Hastings is your biological father." Jessica said tears forming in her eyes.

"Why tell me this now?" Jason asked trying to maintain a strong facade.

"I've been seeing a therapist to deal with everything surrounding Ali's disappearance, and she suggested that I needed to tell you the truth. I talked to Kenneth and he agreed."

"Has he known the whole time?"

She nodded the affirmative. "Jason, despite the fact that you aren't biologically his child, you are his son and he loves you. He actually wanted me to give you this letter." she said sliding a thick envelope across the table. Jason took it and stared at it. "Maybe you should read it later. I know this is a lot to take in."

Jason couldn't stop himself from saying, "That's a pretty extreme understatement."

Jessica looked at him, knowing that he was hurting and confused. "We should probably get going. I'm flying back to Savannah tonight, and I'm sure that I'm the last person you want to be around right now."

The ride back to Jason's house was silent, each of the car's occupants lost in their own thoughts. Aria was shocked by Mrs. D's revelation, but her main concern was doing whatever she could to help Jason. She knew that dealing with this wasn't going to be easy for him.

As Jason and Aria exited the car so that Jessica could drive herself back to the airport, Jason leaned into the open driver's side window and said, "You're not the last person I want to be around tonight, mom. I can't say the same for Peter Hastings though."

Jessica smiled slightly and gave Jason a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Jason. I've only ever wanted what was best for you, and I'm sorry that I've made so many mistakes."

Jason and Aria stood on his porch watching his mom drive away, and Aria slipped her hand into his once again. "Come on, Jase. Let's go inside."

He unlocked the front door and motioned for Aria to enter first. He followed her into the living room where she turned to him and just wrapped her arms around him. "How are you doing?"

"I honestly don't know." He said leading her to the couch, sitting down and pulling her down onto his lap. "I think I'm in shock."

"That's understandable." Aria said reaching up to push his hair out of his face.

"I feel like so much of my life has been a lie." He said absentmindedly rubbing circles on Aria's waist.

"Maybe you should read your dad's letter." Aria suggested, relishing in the fact that even though he was hurting he still wanted to be close to her.

"You're probably right." He said pulling the letter out of the pocket of the jacket he had put on to go to dinner. "I don't know if I can, though. Will you read it to me?"

"Sure." She said quietly looking into his eyes and seeing his hurt reflected in them. "If that's what you want."

"It is." He said handing her the letter and kissing her on the forehead.

She broke the seal on the envelope, unfolded the letter and began to read.

"Dear Jason,

By now your mother has told you the truth about how you came into this world. I want you to know that when I found out about your mother's affair I was furious. I couldn't believe she would do something like that, but I loved her and despite my anger there was no way I could let her go, especially once she told me that she was pregnant. Jason, the moment you entered this world all of my anger faded away. You were a perfect baby, and I was so happy to have you as a son. The genetics didn't matter, you were my son from the first time you cried.

I know that we haven't always been the perfect family, and that you and I haven't always seen eye to eye, but I want you to know that I am so incredibly proud of the man that you have become. Your drive and your determination are inspiring. I could not ask for a better son than you. I know that what you found out tonight was shocking, but know that it doesn't change anything, not really. You will always be my son, and I will always be your dad."

Aria sniffled as she concluded reading Jason's dad's heartfelt words. She looked up to see that Jason had tears of his own streaming down his cheeks. She rose to kiss each tear away.

"I think that's the first time he's ever told me that he's proud of me." Jason said holding Aria close.

"What's not to be proud of, Jason?" Aria asked, "Look at the man that you have become. You are kind, caring, considerate, smart, funny, and you are trying to make a difference in the world."

"Thank you for thinking those things." He said with a smile as he buried his face in her hair.

"They are all true." She returned.

He kissed her then, softly and gently. "I love you, Aria."

"I love you, Jason." She said kissing him again.

They had been sitting on his couch whispering and kissing for a little while when Aria's eyes got wide as if she was having a revelation. "What is it?" Jason asked curiously.

"I just realized that Peter Hastings being your biological father means that Spencer and Melissa are you half sisters. If you and I get married one day that would make Spencer my sister in law." she blurted and then covered her mouth quickly. She hadn't meant to say the part about them getting married. Now she was terrified that Jason was going to run for the hills to get away from her presumptuous self. Instead she felt him begin to laugh.

"It's okay, Aria. I've thought about it too." he said.

"About Spencer and Melissa being your sisters?" Aria squeaked.

Jason shook his head no. "About you and I getting married one day."

"I'm sorry, Jase. I shouldn't have said it."

He looked at her and then leaned in to kiss her. "Aria, that's the point of this whole dating thing. To find the person that you want to spend your life with. I was serious when I told you that you are it for me, and I hope you were too."

"I was. I am." she said quickly, resting her head on his chest.

Aria's curfew was quickly approaching so Jason drove her home. "So I will see you bright and early tomorrow for our Saturday movie marathon?" Aria asked as they stood in front of her front door.

"Absolutely." Jason replied, giving her a good night kiss that took her breath away. "Thank you, Aria, for being there for me tonight. I don't know that I would have done without you."

"You would have been fine, Jason. You're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for. I'm glad I could be there though. I love you."

"I love you, too. Goodnight, Aria." Jason said as he watched Aria enter the Montgomery's front door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – Tomorrow is Gonna be Better**

Jason was just finishing getting ready to head out to retrieve snacks for his and Aria's movie marathon when he heard an incessant pounding on his front door. He quickly went down the stairs and crossed the foyer to answer the door.

"Why was your mom at my house arguing with my dad yesterday?" Spencer Hastings asked, already perfectly dressed for the day despite the early hour.

"Hello to you too, Spencer." Jason retorted opening the door wider for Spencer to come in. "Why don't you come in?"

She eyed him suspiciously. "You're mom's not here is she?"

"No, she left last night." Jason said leading Spencer into the kitchen. "Look, Spencer, if we are going to have this conversation right now I'm going to need some coffee. Would you like some?"

She nodded, pleased that Jason hadn't sent her away for being so nosy. It was just that the argument that she had witnessed between her father and Jessica DiLaurentis had been intense, and she knew that her father was hiding something from the rest of the family.

Jason sighed as he made coffee. He wasn't sure that it was his place to tell Spencer about their shared parentage, but he knew that she wouldn't relent until she found at the truth. He also knew that Peter Hastings wasn't going to share anything with his younger daughter. He pulled two coffee mugs out of a cabinet and poured coffee for himself and Spencer.

"Why was your mom here?" Spencer asked after taking a sip of the fortifying beverage.

"She's been going to therapy to deal with everything surrounding Ali's disappearance. She was here because her therapist thought she needed to be truthful with me about something." Jason said not wanting to reveal too much too quickly. He knew, thanks to Aria, that Spencer had been going through a rough time with the whole Toby situation.

"Okay, so why did she argue with my dad." Spencer asked not connecting the two occurrences.

"He played a pretty big part of what she needed to tell me." Jason said taking a big gulp of his still steaming coffee and instantly regretted it.

"Stop being vague, Jason." Spencer said irritation creeping into her voice. "I know that you know what they were arguing about."

Jason looked at her and wondered how she and Aria were such good friends. He silently admitted that Spencer wasn't always quite this crabby, but she and Aria had such different ways of approaching situations. Aria was subtle, and subtlety was not Spencer's strong suit. "Fine. You want to know. I will tell you, but Spencer this is going to change a lot."

"Go on." Spencer said crossing her arms in front of her and staring him down.

"Your dad is also my biological father. He and my mom had an affair twenty-two years ago, and I was the result."

Spencer was dumbfounded. She opened her mouth to speak and then closed it, unsure of what to say. Finally she settled on, "So you're my brother?"

Jason nodded, "Half-brother, but yes."

"How could he keep this a secret? We've lived next door to each other our entire lives for crying out loud!" Spencer exclaimed her anger getting the best of her.

"I know." Jason said. "It wasn't exactly fun for me either when my mom told me last night."

"Does Aria know?" Spencer asked.

"Yes," Jason answered, "She was with me when my mom showed up unannounced last night."

"I think I need to go." Spencer said abruptly and turned to leave.

"Spencer!" Jason called after her. "Don't confront your dad right now. Take some time to cool off first."

Spencer nodded her agreement, knowing that it was sound advice. Jason stared after her and shook his head wondering how in the world they were related. He pulled out his phone to text Aria and let her know that he was going to be a little late to their movie marathon.

Aria had just finished curling her hair when Jason's text came through. She was wearing leggings, and an oversized long sleeved Yale t-shirt that she had pilfered from Jason's laundry. She had volunteered to do his laundry the last time he went to visit his parents and she hadn't given this particular article back. She wanted to be comfortable for their movie marathon, but she still wanted to look cute. Hence, why she had spent the last twenty-five minutes on her hair. She quickly read his text, "I'm going to be a little late, I still need to go pick up snacks. Spencer accosted me this morning. She knows." Aria smacked her forehead. Spencer was bound to be freaking out. She decided that she would go get some coffee while she waited for Jason to arrive. She walked into the kitchen only to be greeted by the sight of her father, Ezra Fitz, and Jackie Molina gathered around the table in the breakfast nook with paperwork spread in front of them. Apparently they were working on some kind of Hollis project. On a Saturday. In her kitchen. Fortunately, her mother was in the kitchen making a fresh pot of coffee, so she just ignored the table and went straight for her mom.

"Is that coffee almost ready?" Aria asked her mom.

"It sure is." Ella said pulling a mug out of the cabinet for Aria and pouring her a cup.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Ella said, "I thought Jason was coming over early for you two to have your movie marathon?"

At the mention of Jason, Aria and Ella's conversation attracted the attention of the group at the table. Byron because he was interested in his daughter's life, Ezra because he didn't want to believe that Aria and Jason were still together, and Jackie because Ezra was so intently focused on what Aria was saying.

"He was. He got sidetracked talking to Spencer this morning, so he's on his way to get snacks and then he will be over."

Ella raised an eyebrow and met Byron's gaze across the room. "What did Spencer need to talk him about?"

Aria took a sip of coffee to gather her thoughts so that she wouldn't give too much away. "It's a long story, and I'm sure you will hear all about it, but I don't feel like it's my place to tell you."

Ella nodded, just glad that Aria seemed to know what was going on with Spencer and Jason and that her boyfriend and friend were not keeping secrets from her. Mike started to come down the stairs and the front door opened at the same time. He almost collided with Spencer in the foyer. "Hastings, don't you know how to knock?" Mike asked.

Spencer glared at him and then walked quickly into the kitchen. "He's such a douche." she said to Aria standing across the bar from her.

Ezra was intrigued, thinking she was talking about Jason since Aria mentioned that Jason and Spencer had just talked.

Aria just slid her coffee mug across the bar to Spencer and said, "I think you need this more than I do."

Spencer nodded and took a sip of it.

"Who's a 'douche'?" Ella asked once Spencer had seemingly calmed down a little.

Aria giggled a little at her mother's use of the term, which earned her a scolding look.

"My dad." Spencer said, much to Ezra's disappointment.

"What happened?" Ella asked, hoping she could help Spencer with her parental issues.

"Jessica DiLaurentis came over to my house yesterday, and I saw her arguing with my dad, but I couldn't hear what they were talking about. This morning I went over to Jason's to see if he knew, and he did. It turns out my father is also Jason's biological father, but he never planned on telling either of us. I think he just expected us to go on living next door to each other, never knowing that we are half siblings." Spencer blurted out, her voice rising with every sentence.

Ella looked at Aria, silently asking her if she knew about this. She nodded and said, "I found out last night when Jason found out. We went to dinner with Mrs. D."

Ella was concerned for Spencer and for Jason. That was a lot for two young people who had already been through so much to take on. "I'm sorry that you found out this way, Spencer."

"Me too." Spencer said, "But at least Jason was honest with me. He clearly doesn't get that from the Hastings side of the family."

Aria hid a grin behind her coffee mug as Spencer began again, "I'm sorry for coming over here and burdening you all with this." She realized at that point that there were people in the room other than the Montgomery's and blushed. "I just knew that Aria already knew, and so I wouldn't have to explain everything in detail."

"It's okay, Spence. You know you're always welcome here." Aria said, with Ella nodding her agreement.

Spencer looked at her friend clearly for the first time since she had burst through the door. "Wait, is that Jason's shirt?"

Aria blushed. "Yes. I may have stolen it from his laundry two weekends ago when he went to visit his parents in Savannah."

Spencer grinned. "I have a feeling he won't mind."

Mike snickered, "You can count on that. Aria can do no wrong in Jason's eyes."

Aria glared at her brother for poking fun at her, as Spencer just laughed. They all knew that it was true.

Ezra couldn't focus on what Byron and Jackie were talking about it. All he could think about was the fact that Aria was wearing another man's shirt, and no one seemed to care. It was far too intimate for his liking. She had never worn his clothes. His concentration was affected even further when Spencer grabbed Aria's arm and exclaimed, "Oh my gosh, you're dating my brother."

Aria looked at her and patted her hand indulgently, "Yes, Spencer. I am dating your brother. I hope that's not too weird for you, because he was my boyfriend well before you knew he was your brother, and as such I think I have first claim."

Spencer laughed again. "Your right. Just know that if you two get married one day, you get me as a sister-in-law. "

Aria's eyes got wide and she almost choked on the coffee that she was drinking from her new mug. Spencer's words were so close to what she had uttered last night that she had to laugh. Spencer looked at her questioningly. "I'll tell you later." Aria said to her friend once she caught her breath.

There was a knock on the door then, and Mike went to answer it. "Hey, Jason." he said letting him in.

Jason walked into the kitchen and surveyed the scene. Byron, Ezra, and Jackie were trying to get back on task at the table, and Spencer and Aria were still standing across the bar from one another. He raised an eyebrow in Aria's direction and she just shrugged. He walked toward Aria and Spencer, dropped the bag of snacks on the bar, and wrapped his arms around Aria from behind.

"So what did you bring?" Aria asked dispelling the awkward tension that had filled the room.

"Reese's, M&Ms, Ben and Jerry's and popcorn." Jason answered dutifully, "Everything that was on your list."

"Thank you." Aria said turning in his arms and leaning up to kiss him on the cheek.

"You're very welcome." He glanced down at her outfit and smirked. "Is that my shirt?"

Aria blushed again, "Yes. I took it from your laundry when I did it a few weeks ago. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all." he said. "It looks better on you than it ever did on me. Are we ready to get started?"

"I think so." Aria said, nodding her head toward Spencer and silently asking Jason if she could ask her to join. He shook his head yes. "Would you like to join us, Spence? We're starting the movie marathon with 'Breakfast at Tiffany's' and I know that's one of your favorites."

"Are you sure?" Spencer asked looking between Jason and Aria.

"Of course." Jason and Aria said at the same time.

"Okay, then. I think I will."

"A movie marathon sounds like fun." Byron said from the table, "Maybe we will all join you in a little while." He said inviting Ezra and Jackie.

"That sounds fun." Jackie said looking to Ezra.

"Yeah." He said, although his sour expression said differently. The last thing he wanted to do on a Saturday was watch Jason and Aria cuddle, while he was supposed to be happy with Jackie. He watched the three of them leave for the den, and wondered how he was going to make it through this afternoon.

Jason and Aria settled in together on one of the loveseats in the den, while Spencer took the other. Jason put his arm around Aria and she leaned into him and tucked her feet under her.

"What is going on back there?" Spencer whispered from across the room, tilting her head back toward the kitchen.

"I have no idea, but it's creeping me out." Aria said referring to the fact that her ex-boyfriend and his current fling were sitting in the kitchen with her parents. "I came downstairs this morning and they were down there talking to my dad, acting like they belong here."

"I really hate that he is always around." Jason said resting his hand on Aria's hip.

She looked up at him and said, "I know, Jase. I hate it too. But you have nothing to worry about. You are stuck with me."

Spencer rolled her eyes, although now that she knew that Jason was her brother she was doubly pulling for the two of them to last forever. She would love for Aria to be her sister one day. Aria hit play on the dvd player and they all focused on the movie.

They had finished 'Breakfast at Tiffany's' and were debating which movie to watch next when Byron, Ella, Ezra and Jackie entered the room.

"Mind if we join you for the next movie?" Byron asked.

"Not at all." Aria said, using all of the false sincerity she could muster. "We were just debating between 'Psycho' and 'Rear Window'."

"Actually, I think I should probably head out. I promised my mom that I would make an appearance at some country club dinner tonight." Spencer said standing from the love seat so that Ezra and Jackie could sit down.

"See you later, Spence." Aria and Jason both said at the same time.

Aria got up to change the dvd, and when she returned to the love seat Jason was laying on his side, so her only choice was to mimic him and lay down next to him. He draped his arm over her waist and kissed her hair softly as she settled in for the movie. Aria's parents were used to seeing the affection between their daughter and Jason, and accepted it since it didn't come close to being inappropriate. Ezra, however, could not believe how lax the Montgomery's were with Aria laying so close to Jason. He wanted to walk over there and force the two of them to sit up, even more he wished he was in Jason's position.

Jackie scooted closer to Ezra and took his hand. He flinched, hoping that Aria hadn't seen the movement. He glanced over to the other love seat and noticed that Aria was engrossed in the movie, and still cuddled close to Jason. He wasn't sure what he was doing with Jackie. They weren't together, not really, but they did go on dates and she had been hinting heavily that she wanted more. Ezra just wasn't sure if he was ready to let Aria go. Looking over at Aria and Jason he felt like he might have to, at least for now.


End file.
